Gender switch!
by Livehappy21
Summary: Exactly what will happen! :) Bleach and Fairy Tail characters be like that! Who does it effects? I'm not gonna tell you the secret! Who did this? Also a top secret! :) But how do they change back well, this I can tell you about. It's where they have to help gather these ingredients but, who said it would be easy hm? Rated for teen craziness in the future content! :D
1. Chapter 1

Gender switch!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach also I hope you guys enjoy this! :D And if you don't get the heck out after reading this entire chapter and reviewing it too so I can revise! Which is one of the few good qualities of having dislikes but other then that, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY ANYWAYS! :P

□■ It's currently one in the afternoon now ■□

"Hey Kisuke do you know what the hell happened to us and also why the hell does no one noticed we changed at all!?" Ichigo who was a super long haired female with some spikes on the top and had a curved female body bursted into the back of the shop to see the female version of Kisuke and a male version of Yoruichi sitting there drinking tea.

"Oh so we weren't the only ones so far who got their genders switched over night?" Kisuke said drinking the tea.

"How can you not feel weird being stuck as the opposite genders?!" Uryuu who now had a much more feminine body to match how his hairstyled which looked like lieutenant Nanao was shouting at them.

"I've been mistaken as a male plenty of times by people who didn't know me so I'm used to it by now", Yoruichi replied looking at them which was soon joined by Rukia landing on top of Ichigo who was trying to wriggle free and failed.

"Hey can you get your damn foot off of me idiot!" Ichigo yelled at the male version of Rukia which was taller then when she was still a girl he also had the same hairstyle as Byakuya had.

"Oh you were down there Ichigo I didn't really noticed you", Rukia said as he got off of Ichigo's back who stood up and kicked her in the stomach.

"That's what you get dumbass!" he yelled out looking down menacingly at Rukia who hugged her stomach.

"It seems like you still have the same physical strength as usual Ichigo", Rukia said as she punched her in the face.

"Why you!" Ichigo yelled out before the three got kicked out by Kisuke.

"If you guys are going to fight and destroy some of my things go outside not in here! And also I gotta go do something so shoo!" Kisuke said said making a shooing motion with his hands towards them as she slid the door close.

"Ichigo, Rukia stop fighting and follow me, we need to check if Orihime and Chad got effected by whatever it was and ended up like we did too", Uryuu said as he called the other two to meet them at the park and then dragged Ichigo & Rukia along who were still arguing

□■ half a hour later■□

"Hey can you two stop by now and help me find Orihime and Chad!?" Uryuu exclaimed at them as she looked around for Chad and Orihime but only saw a super tall female with tan skin, long brown wavy hair and a elegant body frame walking towards them with a bubbly orange haired male who had straight short hair waving at them as he ran over to them.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Uryuu! We're here!" the male shouted out to them as he stopped in front of them which made Ichigo and Rukia stop fighting to noticed the male was actually Orihime.

"Is that really you Chad?" Rukia asked looking shocked at how different the female version of Chad looked like compared to the male version in his head.

"Yeah I was a little surprised when I saw Chad too! At first I thought he was entirely diffrent person who was following me!" Orihime exclaimed as they sat down on the grass.

"So do you guys have any idea how you got gender switched over night?" Uryuu asked Chad who simply shook her head no as a tall slender female with super long silky hair and green eyes that was either eighteen or twenty approached them.

"Hey do you guys know if this man still lives here in town?" the female asked holding a photo of Kisuke when he was still a guy which is now stuck as a female now but when Ichigo was about to tell her Kisuke turned into a girl Rukia covered his mouth up so that she wouldn't

"Yeah but I think I seen his sister she might be able to help you", Uryuu said calmly looking at the female who sighed in relief.

"Finally one person who knows him at least! And thank you for telling me I'm sorry if I wasted any of your time", the green eye female said smiling at them causing Rukia to blush a little thinking how nice she was and pretty looking as the female waved goodbye and walked away.

~■□Makes sense since she got turned into a guy wouldn't your brain switched over to thinking like a guy to adapt in the new body right? :\ : □■~

"Muff mmm hmmph muph! Num hffph!" translations what Ichigo said: "What the fuck was that for?! And let me go!" as Rukia let go of him and slap him in the face.

"Ichigo you should have remember by now that to everyone else we have been always this gender since forever!" Rukia exclaimed at him.

"Hey I forgot alright! Cause it's not like I'm used to acting like I have always been like this!" Ichigo said folding his arms under his bust looking irritatingly at her.

"Hey it's getting dark now we should be going home by now", Chad said looking at the sky that slowly turned to orange, red and pink.

"You guys go home I still need to buy some stuff at the shoping district!" Orihime said cheerfully as she stood up and walked away but if you looked at a stranger's point of view you either see a gay guy, a girly male that was cute looking or a hot guy that was acting like a child.

□■ 4 hours later it's 9 pm■□

"Why did our popularity have to spike up higher then when we were still normal!?" Ichigo exclaimed trying his best to outrun the crazy obsessed/creepy/love sick/stalkers/fans mob that was chasing Chad, Orihime who was slightly confused by what was going on, Rukia and Uryuu who was just as creeped out by the mob chasing them as they took a sharp turn into a alleyway which, were where they "thought" they finally lost the mob when they came out after 10 minutes and got chased again.

□■ Hey there readers! If you're a Fairy Tail fan I'm sorry that the beginning is mainly about bleach. You might be able to read about them in chapter 3. Also if you guys like this story keep puch that next button like, now! :O And I'll see you in the next chapter with Ichigo and everyone here! :)■□ ~smilehappy 21

○Hey stop calling me that! And also see you guys out there in the next chapter if you're still reading whoever you are!○ ~Ichigo

¤Also smile why did you turn us into the opposite gender anyways?¤ ~Rukia

□■ cause I felt like now shut up let them go to the next page! =)■□

... That's not a reason smile... ~Chad


	2. Chapter 2

Gender switch! 2

Disclaimer I don't own bleach!

○Hey there's someone reading this chapter! I'm amazed you even continue this far in her story!○ ~Ichigo

□■ What do you mean Ichigo? *knuckles getting popped in with evil aura*■□ ~smile

○ Why are you so mad? I was just kidding compare to some of the other stories about you showed to me on here I should be glad I'm not gay or had my personality changed at all *sighs and fold arms and shuddered after reading a yoai fanfic of him and Grimmjaw that was burned in his poor brain making him feel like barfing*○ ~Ichigo

□■ Yeah you are right I was laughing my but off when I read one with you acting way more different then you usually do but we gotta go now they have to continue if they want to understand the story!=)■□

"W-we finally m-made it!" Orihime said as she gasped for some are while the group was walking into the shop only to hear laughter and chattering from the back of the shop.

"Kisuke what the heck are you laughing about have you found out how to turn us back yet!?" Rukia yelled out as she slided the doors opened to see the blonde's hat was thrown at her face as the female Ichigo had met several hours ago was laughing her head off, while Kisuke was laying on the ground face flushed while Yoruichi pulled his shirt and pants back on.

"Kisuke now do you understand how it's hard for some females to look at a male's naked body without collapsing, fainting, or turning red from embarrassment?" the long raven haired and green eye female said wiping tears away from her face that was flushed from laughing so hard.

"Yes but I'm used to seeing male bodies all the time as a male but I didn't expect it to make me feel embarrassed", Kisuke said as he took his hat back from Rukia's hands fanning his face to cool down.

"Well that my friend means your mind is a mind of a straight female that likes males not girls", the green eye female said to the blonde.

"Hey can you stop ignoring us!" Ichigo exclaimed as he sat down on the floor with the rest of his friends.

"Sorry it's been a long time since we last met Celia when she and her friends came her when they came here by accident a long time ago", Yoruichi said smiling at them.

"Hey nice to see you again orange!" Celia said smiling as she scooted over to them.

"Look it's nice to meet you again too, and Kisuke have you figure out yet?" Ichigo asked as Celia started to pull his cheeks which caused her to feel irritated and slap the hand away.

"Kisuke I guess you didn't explain it to them that I am the one who can help them turn back to normal if they help me out withsomething in my world?" Celia said looking at the blonde and violet couple who smiled at her.

"We didn't want them to ruin the moment when we finally met again after such a long time!" Yoruichi said as she playfully messed her hair up.

"Exactly! And it was fun when you four were running around fighting in the training room! You guys would be running around sightseeing when you decided to take a break after designing how to make a portal out of the things that I left laying around the shop you four were geniuses! You even built a little communicator out of some useless junk for me to call you four if I needed a favor and it worked perfectly", Kisuke said happily which left the group of teens slightly confused which made Celia look at them.

"I guess Kisuke didn't explain the part where me and my friends came from a world where all of the humans had an evolution where all of our minds and physical abilities are used to there full extant like this", Celia said as walked into the wall passing through it and came back leaving Ichigo gaping and the rest shocked.

"Can we really do that in a physical body?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Sure you can but I'm not really sure how we got it though since I was born after the evolution was completed", she answered. Ichigo was about to ask another question until Rukia karate chop his head.

"May I ask why you need us to come over to your world for what though?" Rukia asked looking straight at her eyes sharply.

"Don't be so conscious about it mister! It's not like I'll try to murder you or rape you guys also these two couples are coming along too and like I said you need to help me find the ingredients for it too", The green eye female responded back to Rukia waving her had back and forth with her eyes retangled shaped and her mouth triangle.

"Then why are we going over to your world for?" Uryuu asked still not convince by the answer.

"It's a certain blue haired male screwed up on the spell and cast a gender switching one that ended up going to several diffrent worlds which means we can either turn them all back to normal or stay like that but nooo! I had to freaking tell him to clean this mess up which ended up with me and Jack gathering the people who got hit by it in their sleep or when they were doing something", Celia said with a very long sigh.

"Wait you mean other people in other worlds or dimensions got hit by it too?" Ichigo, Rukia and Uryuu exclaimed while Chad just sat there and Orihime still trying to figure it out what she they were talking about.

"Yes they did now get your butts up or I'll kick you into the portal now cause I still have more people to get!" she exclaimed jumping into the portal that was slowly closing with Yoruichi and Kisuke jumped in which was followed by the five others jumping in hastily into the green silver light portal.

□■Click the next button if you're still interested in the story! =) If not you can get out review and read someone else's okay!? :D :)■□ ~smile

○You guys out there really do need to review and help her revise cause she really is horrible at figuring if the story is boring at one part or not○ ~Ichigo

[You got that right Ichigo smile doesn't even know at all cause the last few times she tried to make a story with me and some other people in it with you she failed miserably!] ~Celia

○So that's why I thought I seen and heard your name before!○ ~Ichigo

□■ Yes it is now both of you shoo! I want you two get back in position before they click the next button and also see you guys next chapter! =)■□ ~smile


	3. Chapter 3

Gender switch! 3

Disclaimer I don't own bleach!

□■ Hey Ichigo I wonder what happen if we could actually just jump into a story and live in there but, of course you're already in one■□ ~smile

○What's so great living in a story like I do?○ ~Ichigo

□■ Well one thing is that you'll never really age or die cause your story can be read over and and over again while me, well I don't live in a story so I'll age and die in some horrible way I guess■□ ~smile

○ Oh... So that's what you mean...○ ~Ichigo

□■ Yeah you can never slow down time can you? So I just hope to live a amazing life in my style and die having an epic life in my style! Now onwards to the story! :D■□ ~smiles

"Ouch where are we?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and followed Celia and Kisuke who was holding Yoruichi clothes which was now in her cat form followed by the rest of his friends.

"hm... From what my map inside of my brain tells me is that we're here in a world called Earthland country, Fiore and city, Mognolia or whatever it's pronounced but, we have to drop by a guild called Fairy Tail and in there I have to take five or six people and stay close we cause if one of you fall behind I might accidentally leave you behind", Celia replied as she walked out of the forest towards a thriving city.

□■ Over in the guild of Fairy Tail■□

"Levy have you figured out to undo the potion or magic spell someone put on us?" Lucy who was now a male with the same hair length as before tied up in a small pony tail was wearing plain shirt and black pants which she borrowed from Gray asked looking at her best friend who was speeding through a book trying to find the answer.

"No luck so far but every spell that was supposed to undo it didn't work at all", Levy who was also stuck as a male had shorter hair and was taller then her original height said still flipping through the pages.

"Well hurry up and find it!" Gajeel was also stuck in the opposite gender had a well curved body but was now shorter then his original height shouted to her.

"Hey old man did you do this to us for punishment?!" Natsu was now a long haired female that had spikes everywhere like Gajeel's hair was and also had a well curved body too stood there shouting at the master.

"No I have no idea who turned you six into the opposite genders", Makarov replied to Natsu as he drank some of the alcohol in his cup.

"I will kill whoever turned me into this as a prank!" Gray exclaimed who had his hair grown down to his shoulders that was now tied back in a pony tail and wasn't wearing a shirt over a bra which, Lucy let him barrow was also in the same situation as the other four along woth Erza who was now a male with short red hair and was sitting there in a white buttoned up shirt and tan colored pants and crystal earrings on both ears like nothing ever happened.

"No I'm going to get that person first snow princess!" Natsu yelled out.

"No I will you stupid flame brain!" Gray yelled back at him as they began to yell out insults at each other which was soon interrupted by Gajeel.

"None of you are going to get your hands on that person cause I will idiots!" which caused a huge fight between the three and somehow dragged the entire guild into a huge fight too which all ended with Erza's cake destroyed and had the entire guild members lying there dead for awhile until a group of people entered the guild looking shocked except for a long black haired with green eye female and a blonde female with a hat along with a black cat, walked over the half dead guild members like nothing happened.

"Mister guild master do you have about five to six people who somehow got their gender switched?" the green eye female asked the old man who sat there drinking some more alcohol.

"Yes I do but how did you know?" the Makarov replied to the female looking at her curiously.

"Well you can say that my friend was working on a spell but something wrong happened and the spell went to other dimensions or worlds causing some people to turn into the opposite genders so now me and my other friend is here to collect these people so they, can help us out gathering the ingredients in our world to undo it so if you don't mind I'll be gathering them please", the female said as she waited for the Makarov to approve which he did and let the female pull out Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy and Levy out of the mound of half dead members, while Erza who waved good bye to the master as she helped the other female carry them into the green silver portal.

□■ Inside of the portal■□

"So who are you and are these people also in the same sitaution as me and my friends?" Erza asked as they floated down in the portal past all the other openings of dimensions.

"I'm Celia and yes these people are in the same situation", Celia replied to her as they fell through a cloud of green and silver dust.

"Erza Scarlet", Erza saaid introducing herself.

"Ichigo Kurosuki, and also why was most of the people in the building laying on the ground unconscious?" Ichigo asked the scarlet haired male.

"I beaten them all up for destroying my cake I was eating", Erza said with slightly irritated voice.

"That kind of sounds ridiculous for beating then up", Uryuu said with a sweat drop on his head but soon got a sword pointing towards his neck.

"It is not a stupid thing to be mad about or kill people for!" Erza yelled at him with a dark aura surrounding her.

"My, my Mister Scarlet I don't think it's polite to point swords at people you just met", Kisuke said laughing at her making her to draw here sword back and apologise to Uryuu when she realized he had a point.

"Here we are people get ready to fall on you feet okay!?" Celia shouted out as she grabbed Natsu and Gajeel while Kisuke grabbed Gray and Erza who took both Levy and Lucy as they fell through a portal that showed a world filled with all sorts of mythical creatures, floating masses of land and cities that were in perfect harmony with the forest that didn't overrun the place.

□■ I don't know how this chapter went so far but review and I'll rewrite it people■□ ~smile

{People out there can you just review and help her revise? Also, Celia do you think your friend is going to be okay in the next chapter? Cause those three *she points to the 3 males arguing with each other* said they were going to kill him} ~Lucy

[He will be, besides he got Jack to back him up so why worry? And besides if they do kill him then they will permanently stay like that in the fanfiction] ~Celia

□■Yes, yes now come on shoo I need to get back to work now and you two need to get back to in the story *making a shooing motion with my hands and walks back to the keyboard*■□ ~smile


	4. Chapter 4

Gender switch! 4

Disclaimer I don't own bleach!

□■ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid~~~

○Stop smile! It's getting really annoying now! And why are you chanting it over and over?!○ ~Ichigo

□■ Boredom X/ Today I felt so bored I just imagine some one and call them stupid■□ ~smile

○Well who were all those people?○ ~Ichigo

□■*Takes mirror and shows him red letters spelled out STUPID was stamped on his head* You and those guys over there *points at Gajeel, Natsu and Gray who were still arguing* story time activated■□ ~smile

\\Why you little punk!\\ ~Gajeel

□■ To late now the story is about to start so bye bye! :)■□ ~smile

"Hey Claus give us a lift please!" Celia shouted out as they landed on the ground.

"Don't need to shout Celia I was already waiting for your group arrived", a pony tail bleach blonde, light purple eye male replied rubbing his head as he gave her a silver and green whistle.

"Thanks for looking after it Claus!" Celia said smiling at the blonde who blushed and looked away as she blew on the whistle which sounded more like soft piano playing that was followed by a huge gust of air hitting the group which turned out to be a humongous silver and green scaled dragon it also caused Levy, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to wake up.

"This is girl her is my best friend ever since me and my friends found her and her siblings abandoned as eggs in the forest over 7,000 years ago but, now we're more like sisters right Mica?" Celia said patting the dragon's leg.

"Yes we are Celia", Mica replied in her musical voice that seem to cause all the plant life dance as the dragon lower her head for Celia to climb on.

"Hey Erza where the hell are we and is that a dragon does that mean Igneel is near by?" Natsu asked as he stood up rubbing his head.

"Natsu we're not in Earthland anymore and also that girl right there on the dragon is Celia she says she'll help us turn back to normal along with those people", Erza replied pointing to all the bleach characters.

"Well good morning you four sleeping beauties! I forgot to welcome you all to my world with Claus and Mica here! So Welcome, to Wonder land!" Celia said smiling with a wave of her hand she pulled them all onto the back of Mica including Clause as they lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Hey can someone here fill us in of how we got here?"Lucy asked with a confused look on the male version of her face.

"Well first off let me introduce myself I am Yoruichi Shihoin, Celia is basically collecting you and your friends so her friend can turn you back to normal", Yoruichi who was still in her cat form explained to Lucy.

"I didn't know you guys had a exceed too!" Levy exclaimed in surprise.

"What's a exceed supposed to be? By the way I'm Uryuu Isshida", Uryuu replied to her.

"Levy Mcgarden, a exceed is a cat that can fly and talk so isn't Yoruichi a exceed?" Levy said in a confused voice.

"I am not a talking cat because this isn't my true form", Yoruichi said sitting on top of Kisuke's lap.

"What do you mean? And Lucy Heartphilla pleasure to meet you", Lucy asked looking at the cat.

"You'll understand later", Rukia, Uryuu, Ichigo, Chad and Orihime said in unison making Lucy and Levy have a sweat drop on their heads.

"Hey your name is Celia right!?" Gray shouted out to Celia who turned to face him.

"Yeah what do you want?" Celia asked him with an eyebrow up.

"I will kill your friend for revenge when I get him so is it okay with you?" he asked popping his knuckles.

"I said I would kill him first!" the two other dragon slayers said in unison which caused all three of them to fight with each other until Erza punched all three of them in the head and ended it.

"We're here now everyone so get off of Mica's back now!" Celia yelled out as she jumped down towards a huge mass of land that was probably the same size as Fiore while Mica flew down following her.

"Are you crazy?! You're about 500,000 feet in midair!" Lucy exclaimed trying to hang onto one of Mica's tucked in wings as they dived downwards towards the land.

"What you mean? It's not like my body is weak and frail like how my ancestors were but, are all of you guys like this cause I know me, Claus, Kisuke, and Yoruichi can survive this height of falling", Celia said pointing at the other three who just joined in with her diving head towards the land.

"Hey Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia and Uryuu why won't you join us?! I know you five done this before so come on out and join us it really is fun!" Kisuke shouted out to them as he pulled the five out.

"Hey don't leave me out I wanna race you all down to there!" Natsu yelled out as he jumped out and used boost his speed by turning his legs into jetpacks.

"I am not going to let you beat me you stupid idiot!" Gray shouted out as he jumped off too.

"Both of you won't win! Cause I'm going to beat all of you!" Gajeel yelled out as he made his entire female body into metal making him speed down towards the land.

"Those three must be idiots if they go too fast they're going to land with their face down towards the dirt!" Claus said as he positioned himself into standing straight up followed by the others as Mica unfolded her wings out and glided gracefully down to the ground next to the three who planted their faces into the ground.

"You three should have stayed on Mica's back like Erza, Lucy and Levy did", Celia said with a sigh and pulled the three out of the ground when she and the rest of the group landed softly and dragged them off.

"Thanks Mica! I'll give you a gift for helping us out later!" Celia said as she waved good bye and continued to walk towards a huge city up ahead.

□■ At the edge of town■□

"Hey there Claus and Celia!" a brown wavy haired male with grey eyes shouted out waving at the two.

"Hey Jack! But where's your group at?" Celia asked the male.

"They're at the our house making themselves comfortable and are all of them your group?", Jack replied with a smile as he messed with her hair looking at all of the Bleach and Fairy Tail characters.

"Yeah they're going to be a hand full especially these three that I'm dragging right now", she said pointing at the three who were trying to escape her grip and failed.

"How much trouble can they get into anyways?" Jack asked with one eyebrow arched at her.

"I don't know but my gutt is telling me that and when it does it's usually right", Celia said with a sigh as she continued to walk into town that had huge tall steel glass buildings everywhere with some brick ones here and there, the sidewalks were big too but there was huge oak trees growing in the center of it every 40 feet apart, and most of the people who were even walking on the sidewalk wasn't even people! They were mythical creatures, some were human sized fairies, humans who had animal ears, horns, tails or claws and fangs or even scales that were extraordinarily beautiful looking, there were some that were mages like Lucy and Natsu and there were even spirits were either beautiful or ugly looking that were wondering around.

" Are you sure Celia that we're in the right place?" Rukia asked amazed by how most of the entire city was filled with all kinds of things that weren't human at all.

"Of course I am! If we weren't in the right place why would Jack and Claus be here then?" Celia said as she kept on walking.

"Celia are you a dark mage by any chance? Cause I have never heard of someone who lives for that long and still look young in my world", Levy asked as looked at some of the shops they were passing.

"No but I it probably has something to do with the genetic mutation that caused two thirds of the human population wiped out since their bodies rejected it which is why you don't really see many humans walking around do you?" Celia replied as they turned a left.

"No and I just noticed that!" Gray exclaimed looking around the street.

"Well now you know also the thing Celia forgot to mention is that, there are few who got a special mutation that allows us to live a long time without aging is super rare compare to the people who gots the power all sorts of powers and all", Claus said adding in to the info.

"What do you mean it's rarer then the other mutations people have?" Uryuu questioned as the group took a right and then a left.

"Well it's rare because only me, Celia, Claus, Dylan and our parents have had this specific mutation that causes us to be like this but we'll explain later", Jack explain to him as they approached the edge of town and was now standing in front of the mansion's gates which Celia pushed the button and spoked into it.

"Hey can one of you open the gates? Can you open the doors please since they're locked?" Celia asked letting go of the buzzer.

"Sure Celia just wait a moment I have to save Dylan from these crazy people first!" male voice replied through the speaker.

"Okay Dad I'll wait here for a while", Celia responded back.

"Was that your father talking just now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah he was", Celia said looking at the gates.

"Your Dad sounds a lot better then the one I have he attacks me everywhere and at the most radom moment when I set foot in my house so I end up punching or kicking him", Ichigo commented.

"Oh then thank you very much for the compliment on my Dad but, if you want him to stay cool like that don't make him mad", Celia said as the gates opened to reveal an entire yard or driveway filled with patches of all sorts flowers growing on the trees, ground and vines with some fairies flying around eating some of the fruit on the trees and others just sitting on some of the flowers.

"Welcome to the Black's family mansion!" Celia, Claus and Jack said as they pulled the mazed faces in into the sparkling garden as they walked onto the path to the mansion's entryway.

□■ Hey there people how was your night or whatever time of day you are reading this been going? Bad or good?■□ ~smile

(Don't freak out people she's only asking this cause whenever she types it's usually night time in the U.S) ~Celia

○Are you serious!? I thought it was purple eyeliner at first but it turns out to be bags that are all smoothed out under her eyes!○ ~Ichigo

□■ Ichigo I thought you were a little bit smarter at observing people around you?■□ ~smile

○That's for battle strategies! Not how their physical well being! And besides how am I supposed to know if your so sleep deprived when you act so hyper and happy all the time outside of the story?!○ ~Ichigo

(I thought you would've noticed by now whenever she talks to you with everyone else in her dream? =_=) ~Celia

□■ shut up both of you so I can sleep now wake me up and I'll probably turn into a grizzly bear ready to eat your faces off and to you out there I'm signing off■□ ~smile


	5. Chapter 5

Gender switch! 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these at all!

□■ I wish I could stay awake all day long without sleeping■□ ~smile

○What the fuck are you stupid you need sleep or your brain is going to explode!○ ~Ichigo

□■ Yes but nighttime is the only time I can type in peace without my sister bothering me but, let's continue on the schedule! People in your places the story is about to start up again!■□ ~smile

*The entire group of charaters groans*

"Lucy! Lucy do you think we can figure out the mystery if fairies have tails?!" Natsu exclaimed with a huge toothy grin on his female face.

"Of course not we don't have tails!" a small beautiful zebra stripe winged fairy with black and white striped hair and purple eyes said with a hmph.

"Miki you shouldn't be mean to people you just met", Jack said to the fairy who flew over to him and hugged his face.

"Jack! I didn't know you were here! If I did I would have made myself into human size instead of slike this!" Miki exclaimed with hearts flowing off her.

"Celia is that fairy in love with Jack?" Ichigo whispered to her.

"Yeah she is, is something wrong with that and why are we whispering?" she replied back in the same tone.

"I don't know why you're whispering but I whispered cause I wanted to", he answered.

"Miki how do fairies turn themselves into human size?" Levy asked looking at the fairy confused.

"We just eat those fruits over in that blue tree, but I thought everyone knew that by now?" Miki said as she flew over to a blue tree that had a huge brown trunk with low sloping branches that had several blue and brown stripes going horizontally on the pear shaped fruits hanging off of it, and took a bite turning her into a elegant teenage looking female who had a pink blush on her face smiling causing the females who turn male blush but then remember that they were girls and erase the thought of it as she ran over to Jack and tackled him with a hug.

(Stupid male hormones)

"Miki the thing is they're not from this world they're kind of like the ones Jack dropped off before", Claus said with a sigh and tried to help Jack from getting suffocated by Miki.

"They're part of the group who got zapped by Dylan?! I feel sorry for you guys!" Miki exclaimed letting go of Jack who was now half dead.

"What do you mean?" all of them asked her except for Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Well first off there's a lot of you guys so it needs a lot more ingredients then the original amount also the spell wasn't ment to be a gender switching one that went to different dimensions so the potion is going to need a lot more potent ingredients not just any regular ones", she explained to the group.

"Yes, yes enough talk we need to go inside by now!" Celia exclaimed as she, Claus and Jack grabbed all of them and ran towards the doors of the mansion, which automatically opened revealing a blue emo haired style male with brown eyes and glasses running out of there laughing his ass as a very mad mob chasing after him which collided with Celia's group causing everyone to fall onto the ground either falling on their back or their butts.

"Celia you finally came we were playing tag but your father couldn't stop us since your Mom was going to explode from anger so here we are now!" the male shouted out laughing with a smile on his face as a red head female knuckle screw his head which seem to do nothing to him.

"Why you hard headed dumbass! Why isn't this working!?" the female with long unruly red hair and a small curvy frame exclaimed at the blue haired male giving up on knuckle screwing him and slapped in the face hard.

"Renji is that really you there?!" Rukia and Ichigo exclaimed looking surprised.

"Oh hi Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Kisuke and Yoruichi but who are you? Are you Byakuya's long lost brother or something?" Renji asked with a dumb looking face.

"What do you mean it's me Rukia you stupid idiot!" Rukia yelled out with a irritated face that had huge angry anime marks on her head and slapped him in the face.

"Hey you didn't have to slap me for mistaking who you were!" Renji shouted and punched her back in the stomach causing her to hug her stomach in pain.

"Lucy don't these people kind of remind you of some group?" Natsu asked as he tried to remember what group of people they remind him of.

"Natsu I think I know exactly what group of people you're talking about", Lucy replied with a sigh.

"What group of people is the flame brain talking about then?" Gray asked earning a punch from Natsu who yelled back a insult starting a fight all over again.

"She's probably talking about how our guild is", Levy replied with sweat drop on her head.

"hm... I never thought of that before", Erza said sitting on the ground with her legs crisscrossed while eating piece of strawberry cake that seem to appear out of no where.

"If you think about it the small little argument they just had turned into a fist fight just like how some of the guilds fights always starts", Levy said looking at the two who were soon joined by Gajeel and continued their fight while Renji and Rukia were fighting with each other too but it was soon resolved with the black haired male winning.

"Also who are those people supposed to be?" Renji pointed at the all of the Fairy Tail characters.

"Those guys got zapped by the stupid spell too but, they're from another dimension", Ichigo explained sitting up with his legs crisscrossed on the cobblestone.

"hmph! They're that they weren't in the same demension as us or the captain of squad 12 would have hunted them down to have a good excuse to turn them into his personal science experiment!" a female who had short straight, shiny black hair that only reached to the edge of the neck and had light pink marks between her eyebrown and eyelids, she had a small flat chested body frame with arms folded said.

"Yes, yes we are still alive but I'm glad I'm still beautiful looking", another female with long black straight hair which reached to her middle section of her back with a flat chest like the other female but, had a much curved body.

"Ikkaku? Yumichika? You guys got hit by it too along with Renji?" Uryuu asked as he pushed his glasses up a little.

"Yeah we did four eyes and cause of that guys fault we could had our bodys turned into the crazy mad scientist's experiment!" Renji and Ikkaku yelled out as they both punched Dylan in the head.

"Enough already children! You can fight later but right now we need to come back inside and discuss about what the ingredients you all have to collect", a tall man with short black hair and green eyes said behind them as he walked over and pulled Celia up.

"Hey Dad! How was Mom doing when she met these guys?" Celia asked the man.

"She nearly almost lost it but I had to stop her so now she's in the garden trying to cool her head down", her father replied as he helped some of the others up.

"Oh then I guess we better hurry and get going after getting what we need from here huh", Jack said standing up with Miki hanging onto him like a little backpack as he walked into the mansion which caused all of the others to look amazed by how shiny everything was the floor was made of pure white marble that sparkled, the ceiling was decorated with swirling designs of flowers, angels and just plain swirls of white painted wood that had some brownies dusting the chandeliers while a few fairies helped them as they talked a bit here and there with the brownies.

"Wow this is a nice place you got" Gray said with a whistle as he stepped in.

"Thanks but come this way and we'll check the list of what we have to go gather" Celia said walking next to her father as they walked up stairs.

□■ Hey people out there! I hope you guys really enjoy this!:) so review if you have the time okay and I'll be waiting in the next chapter for you to read! Also I'm not going to force you into it okay? So do whatever else you plan to do okay! :)■□ ~smile

Yeah and we'll see you until next time! ~Orihime


	6. Chapter 6

Gender switch! 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of Bleach and Fairy tail

\\You're damn right you don't own me punk!\\ ~Gajeel

□■ Shut up Gajeel! I need to announce something right now! Okay here's the message people out there I will most "likely" to update every night or whatever time it is where you are also, I hope the fanfiction I made didn't bored you half to death so review if you can or do whatever! And stay awesome or great people that I might bump into one day but if you think you should change for the better then do it! Also grab hold of what you want before it's gone no matter what job it is or who it is and I wish you good luck in the ongoing process of life! :) Now places everyone your mission is about to start!■□ ~smile

□■ a few minutes later in a huge room filled with tall shelves of books, maps and some draws and cabinets of filled with boxes and glass jars of all kinds of ingredients■□

"Dad do you know where the list is?" Celia asked her father who didn't answered her causing her to turn around and look what he was doing.

"Hey Mr. Black what other kinds of mythical beings live in this mansion with?" Levy asked Celia's father who was currently looking through the shelves.

"Levy was it? Please call me Mike it makes me feel kind of strange to be called Mr. Black unless I was at work in the company", he said as he pulled out a folded up piece of paper to Celia.

"Oh thanks Dad, now everyone can you guys sit down on the carpet please?"Celia asked sitting down with the others doing the same.

"What's the first thing on the list we have to gather?" Erza questioned sitting down as she wiped the crumbs away from her mouth.

"Well the first thing was to collect five silver and gold dragon scales which we got from Mica and Au but since 15 of you are stuck like that we took seventy-five each the next is to collect one lunatic flower and a fiery lotus flower", she said standing up and taking out a stack of thin gold and silver scales that were the same size of a huge dining plate onto the desk and folded up the list.

"Everyone you have to eat this white and black polka dotted apple when you get to the Meadow of Lunatics and this red piece of cabbage when you're at the Lotus Lava Pit", Dylan said handing everyone a white and black polka dotted apple and teared off a piece of red cabbage.

"Hey what happens if we don't eat at either of the places you told us to?" Orihime asked them looking innocent.

"First off if you don't eat the apple at the Meadow of Lunatics then either you turn crazy, run around try to eat people, act hyper, drunk or just turn into a complete psychopath homicide killer but over at Lotus Lava Pit you'll get your bones melted and burn to death", Claus replied with an emotionless face.

"But isn't lava the same thing as fire? Couldn't I just eat like usual?" Natsu asked earning him looks from Celia, Jack, Dylan and Claus that spelled out are you a natural born idiot or did you got into habit of being like this?

"Are you stupid? Lava isn't fire lava is melted rock that is on fire so once it cools wouldn't it hurt your stomach if you did that? And there's also a fact where you aren't immortal like us where you can only die of disease, getting eaten, shot in the head or got your heart ripped out", Jack explained while looking at Natsu like he was a moron or a idiot causing Gray and Gajeel to snicker.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" Natsu yelled out and was going to punch him but was stopped by Erza.

"Natsu he has a point if you're eat lava it'll only make your stomach turn into a rock from the inside out probably", Erza said as she took her hand off of him.

"Celia if you don't mind may I take an extra for a souvenir and study it back in my shop?" Kisuke asked looking a bit interested of what the plants abilities would do if he turned it into something.

"Sure just put them in this special casing and now people all of you will need this to keep them inside of I'm going to get our ride ready", she replied handing a wooden suite case that had strange carvings carved into the sides of it and gave the others small glass jars as she walked out of the room.

"Jack can you explain the rest of what happened to the human race in this world?" Levy asked turning her attention to the brown haired male who pushed the fairy off him as she laid on top of his lap instead making him sigh in irritation.

"I don't know where to start since a lot of things had happened in the past two billion years that pass by but, let's start at what it was like before for our parents turned immortal and all", Jack said looking at Claus and Dylan who were talking to some of the other characters.

"It all started about two billion years ago when our parents were all still normal humans and most of the continents were still where they were supposed to be, which was down there with the sea it was also the time period where we were still advancing technology and all of the things that walks around on the streets these days were turned into myths and legends. All of that changed when the entire earth started to have numerous catastrophic volcanic eruptions that buried an entire city, huge hurricanes hitting all the people in the coastal countries, sand storms that were so disastrous to the countries that were part of the deserts and blizzards that froze everything in it's path in the cold climate countries all of this happened for several years leaving a very small amount of the surviving human race", Jack said as he stopped for a second to catch his breath as he looked at Levy who was now joined by Erza and Lucy who were slightly shocked at how beautiful this world looked now then what he was currently describing to them but, ot happened two billion years ago so it made sense why the world looked how it is the current time.

"If that happened two billion years ago then, when did all the myths and legends started to appear?" Uryuu who suddenly joined in the little group asked the male.

"Be patient and I'll get to that part, as I was saying there was only a very few amount of humans left in the world as some of the catastrophic events continued to go on my parents and Claus's parents which, they were traveling in a group of four at that time before they met Celia's and Dylan's parents. They would always help some people treating their wounds and building some shelter for them before leaving again to find a better place to stay but, one day when it was raining they were walking through deserted city that had very few people left behind the earth suddenly released some kind of strange light. At that very moment the warm bright light that my mother described awoken some kind of power inside of them that caused something that we forgotten to use and listen to activate. At that time my mother and father didn't noticed but most of the people around them were rejecting it and was consumed alive and was dragged into the earth's crust which, we now currently call this planet Wonderland...!?" he was cutted off before he could finish the sentence and was kicked in the face by Ichigo who was currently fighting with Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel causing Jack to have two huge angry marks on his head as he joined in the fight too with Miki who was sitting there and cheering for him to win as he punched Ichigo in the back and knuckle screwed the others making Lucy, Levy and Uryuu look at him like he was stupid while Erza didn't really cared and ate her cake which we have no idea when she got it.

"I guess I'll have to fill you in on what he was going to say before he went off to play!" the blue haired male with glasses said with a smile as he sat down near them and showed them an image of a group of 20 year-olds. The female on the left had long brown hair and grey eyes while the one on the right had long blonde hair that was streaked with a light brown color and had brown eyes, the two both were tall and slender as for the males who stood next to both of the females were taller and little bit muscular. The one standing next to the brunette had a more silvery color then a grey color for his eyes while he had pure white for his hair color that was curly and wavy and was tied back in a small ponytail but he showed a great similarity of how Jack's face looked like. While the male next to the dirty blonde had straight bleach blonde hair that reached to his shoulders covering part of his purple eyes which looked a lot similar to how Claus's face looked like. As they stood there with a hypnotized by the bright aquamarine light which was consuming the other ten people who screamed out in pain as they were pulled into the ground leaving only three people left who didn't seem to noticed what happened at all. But they had the same expression as the group of four which they all collapse to the ground while the light quickly expanded making the entire image to be consumed by it.

"Everything on the planet was consumed by the light for about two hours before it ended. It was also when the continents all started to float up into the sky and the energy from within the earth caused everything to have magic surrounding them and created new species of animal and plant life to bloom. All of the catastrophic events stopped and that's when my parents and Celia's met Claus's and Jack's which was the beginning of how they made a lot of connections with the myths and legends by befriending them all", Dylan explained as the image changed into where Jack's and Claus's parents met a new group in a clearing in the forest that had all sorts of plants that looked more like musical instruments as they played in perfect harmony, in the group there was one familiar face which was Mike, Celia's father who was carrying a long violet haired female who had the same face as Celia's but instead of green eyes she had a gold hazel and had her arms wrapped around him to keep herself from slipping off of his back as she listened to what he said. There was another male blue haired with red velvet eyes that was smiling as he talked to a dark pink haired female with blue brown eye petite female who was blushing and turned her face away. But when the group noticed Jack's and Claus's parents they simply smiled and talked to them causing the other group to smile back and talk to them the image then changed into a newer one. It was where the group of eight was sitting in a huge celebration with four small children in their laps as they were surrounded all kinds of mystical beings from spirits, ghost, sprites to the human sized fairies, shape shifting humans, goblins, trolls, nymph, centaurs, and numerous other mystical beings laughing talking and gave their blessings and gifts to them.

"Wah! Is that you four when you were younger?" Rukia asked pulling away from the fight and stared at the floating image.

"Yeah it is! It was really fun back then Miki's mom was really fun to play with back then it was even more fun when she brought Miki over! Me, Claus and Celia would always sit there and let her suffocate Jack with her love", Dylan said with a snicker as he showed a younger version of Jack that looked half dead and was stuck dragged around hand in hand by Miki who was talking to Celia that looked at Jack with a apologising face while the mini version of Dylan, who had no glasses and Claus, who had shorter hair snickering in the corner of the picture causing the rest of the group feel a little sorry for the mini Jack in the picture as Jack flew in kicking Dylan in the face knocking him out cold.

"Enough story time! Dylan if you even bring up another freaking image of Miki doing that to m...!" the brunette was cut off by Miki who pulled his head into her bosom suffocating him.

"Oh Jack that image reminded me of how I loved you even more that I would hug you all the time and stay with you every second of day I think I should do that again!" she exclaimed and hugged him even tighter as he struggled to pull his head out.

"I think he would love that! Right Claus?" Dylan asked smiling at Claus who was trying hard not to laugh.

"S-sure he would love it Miki", the bleach blonde said covering his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"Oh Jack! You're the sweetest!" Miki exclaimed as she dragged him out of the room past Celia who looked at her poor friend who yelled out "Dylan! Claus! I will kill you two when you come back!" as Miki continued to drag him away causing the entire group to have a sweat drop on their head except for Kisuke who laughed his head off with Claus and Dylan which got slapped by Celia.

"You dumbass why did the two of you let Jack get killed by Miki again!? Seriously idiots you have no mercy for your own friend? Also everyone get ready we're need to go now!" Celia yelled out.

□■ Everyone I guess you can take five!■□ ~smile

× Hey smile why don't we get that much lines? × ~Natsu

□■ You will all get a turn I promise and I tend to try and keep it okay Natsu?■□ ~smile

× But I want some right now in the next chapter!× ~Natsu

■□ I said wait didn't I? See you all out there in the next chapter! :D■□ ~smile


	7. Chapter 7

Gender switch! 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy tail!

○ hm...? O_O ○ ~Ichigo

□■ What? Do you see something?■□ ~smile

○ I'm thinking but I just noticed no one really seems to see anything bad or good about your fanfiction right?○ ~Ichigo

□■ hm...⊙_⊙ you're right no ones review I guess I'm doing great so far then! Since the story is getting a lot of views last I checked is 189 but, let's get you back in place okay Ichigo?■□ ~smile

○Sure talk to you later then○ ~Ichigo

"What the fuck! Celia why did you not mentioned there was a freaking a group of Minotaurs?!" Ikkaku yelled out as he ran away from a charging Minotaur in the meadow filled with black and white stripped lilly like flowers that produced a soft glow while Celia looked at him like he was stupid as she sat in the middle of the Meadow of Lunatics next to Mica who was watched in amusement while Claus and Dylan, laughed their heads off.

"Maybe cause you bothered it in it's sleep!" Celia yelled out to him.

"But I didn't even bother them!" he yelled back.

"Yeah I didn't fucking bother him either!" Gajeel yelled out as he ran too.

"They are total idiots", Yoruichi said with a sigh as she picked a flower into her mouth and handed to Kisuke who putted into the jar for her since she didn't had hands at the current moment.

"Wait I ment to say this but I think their total lunatics right now and are probably craving to eat those flowers in your hands!" Celia yelled out.

"Hey why did you forget to tell us that we can't use our abilities in the meadow?" Yumichika asked a little irritated.

"Cause it slipped my mind so don't be mad okay?" she replied as she plunked a single flower out of the ground and put it up into her hair.

"How come it doesn't turns you into a lunatic?" Uryuu asked the female.

"One of the symptoms of being almost entirely immortal", Celia said as she finished making a huge flower crown and put it on top of Mica's head.

"Ah I'm getting tired of watching you guys getting chased now!" Dylan exclaimed as he stood up and ran over and jumped up to two Minotaur's mouth and stuffed the fruit into their mouths and landed back onto the ground.

"Hey guys you awake yet in there?!" Dylan yelled out to the Minotaurs who stopped for awhile looked down and then shook their heads before turning to leave.

"You know w-what if I had those things I would've gotten rid of them already without having to use my energy to fight them and then figure I'd lose to run", Ikkaku said huffing a little bit.

"pffft! Are you serious if you needed help then ask for it no need to be stubborn!" Dylan said laughing at how stupid he could be as Gajeel sat there arms folded and glared at him having no intention to say thank you.

"Can you stop laughing four eyes!" Ikkaku yelled out punching the blue haired male who look back down at him with a eyebrow arched up as he laughed even harder.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Gajeel yelled out turning his are into metal and punched Dylan in the face who stop laughing and smiled at him.

"Now that had some effect but are you challenging me into a fight?" Dylan asked as he pushed the metal arm out of his face.

"What else you are the one who turned us all into this!" Gajeel replied throwing another punch at the male who caught it with ease.

"Celia do you think they've turn into lunatics now?" Ichigo asked with a sweat drop as he sat down next to her, Claus, Erza, Yumichika, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Orihime, Chad and Orihime who were all sitting around a table that popped out suddenly with tea and pastries on top of it.

"Yeah but let's enjoy the tea while we watch the show cause it looks really interesting so far", she replied sipping on tea with her left hand while she gave a huge red colored fruit to Mica on her right hand watching Dylan and Gajeel fighting each other in one side of the meadow looking like two wolves fighting over the last piece of meat and while Rukia, Renji, Natsu and Gray were fighting over something while Lucy and Levy who were smiling like two drunk people and was rolling around the ground like cats as Ikkaku laid there playing dead.

□■ 20 minutes later■□

"Why didn't you snap us out of!? I ended up eating some of the flowers!" Natsu yelled out as they got off of Mica's back spitting some of the lunatics flowers out of his mouth.

"Should be glad we even knocked you out of it at all", Claus said as he bit into the red leaf walking towards the opening of Lotus Lava Pit that had some glowing red embers drifting up into the air.

"You knocked us out of it for sure, by knocking us out cold is what you mean", Gray said a little irritated as he chewed a piece of the red cabbage too.

"You guys are idiots, at least he even bother to help you guys from turning into cannibalistic lunatics and also you see that patch of lotus over there near the rocks?" Celia said eating all of the red leaf pointing at the patch of fiery red, orange pinkish colored lotus flowers floating in the pit varying to small tiny buds to full bloom ones that were at least sixteen feet in width.

"Yeah we see them but how do we get down there? Cause right now I don't really see a staircase going down", Lucy asked finishing off the remains of the red piece of cabbage.

"Jump that's obvious right Yoruichi?" Dylan asked the black cat with a smile.

"Exactly, it's painfully obvious if you think about it right Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked her friend who looked at the pit like it was a child would to a toy.

"Yes it's simply like that and besides we just ate something that will pervent us from burning alive in the lava so it's fine to go for a swim in there!" Kisuke said smiling.

"But how long will it last? Cause when we were in Meadow of Lunatics we all turned into crazy idiots doing random things", Levy said as she continued to chew on the cabbage leaf.

"That only happened because you only took a small bite out of it when we told you to eat it not nibble a little bit of it and then run around" Claus said with a sigh as he jumped into the pit landing onto the rock that was near the patch of lotus.

"Hurry up I want to get this over with it's not good for my health to be out here for so long it might damage my beauty", Yumichika said as he jumped down there with Kisuke and Yoruichi while Ikkaku followed wanting to get this over with too until a huge giant black octopus came out of no where grabbing him and Yumichika but missed Yoruichi and Kisuke who dodged the tentacles with ease.

"Oh I forgot to tell Mr. Octa that we were coming to visit with some guest today" Celia said laying on top of Mica's head who was currently taking a nap.

"Why the hell do you keep on forgetting to tell us the important things?!" Ikkaku and Yumichika yelled at her with angrily.

"It slipped my mind so wait for a bit!" she yelled back and walked towards the octopus that was now grab Erza, who sliced his arm off from touching her, Levy and Lucy while Natsu, Gray and Gajeel just kicked it away, freeze it or roasted it like you would do to beef or whatever you roast at home and eat. As Chad helped Orihime out by punching it away from Orihime and Uryuu, who shot out arrows at it Ichigo and Renji, just cutted it off with their swords and Rukia, who frozed the arm with her sword but all that didn't really effect it so they all ended up getting grabbed by it anyways making all of them struggle to get out of the grip.

"Can all of you guys stop squirming and relax cause I just talk to him and he says can you guys help him out with something and he'll let you take as many lotus flowers you need!" Celia yelled at them which made them stop squirming and all yell out at the same time "What does he want!?"

"He just wanted a bath", she replied to them making them all have either angry marks on their heads or a sweat drop.

"That's all it wanted it could have just came out and tell that to you and you tell us it didn't have to go and freaking grab us! And why does it need a bath when it could do that in here!?" Gray exclaimed but then got smashed the rocks by the irritated octopus.

"He needs a bath with water to wash all the burn parts of his stone body since over the years it starts to get really itchy if he doesn't try to get rid of it every few thousand years so today turns out to be the day he needs a bath", Claus said as he, Yoruichi and Kisuke jump back up out of the pit with a batch of fiery lotus flowers.

□■ an hour later :}■□

"Why are we giving him a bath if he's just going to go back into the pit and burn again?" Ichigo asked with a sighed as he scrubbed one of the tentacles. They were currently at a lake that was next to Lotus Lava Pit scrubbing the black burnt coat of stone off of the octopus with wet watery sponges.

"The question here should be this. Why the hell do we do all the work while Kisuke and Yoruichi over there drinks tea with those three?!" Renji exclaimed as he continued scrubbing the top of the of the octopus's head with a sponge.

"Renji quite whining you're starting to sound like an actually girl!" Rukia yelled at him as she scrubbed away most of the burned stuff under her revealing a huge spot that was white marble mixed with some granite stones.

"Remember Renji you stayed at my shop and mooched off of me so if you can't help me at the shop you help me with my share of work I do", Kisuke said as he took a sip of tea.

"But what's Yoruichi reason she could easily finish this all in a few minutes!" the red head shot back at the blonde.

"It's because me and Kisuke weren't the ones the octopus grabbed and asked to give him a good scrubbing right Mr. Octa?" Yoruichi asked the octopus who nodded slightly trying not to make Renji and Rukia from falling off.

"Lucy where did all this people came from?" Orihime asked the other blonde who was scrubbing next to her with a original female version of her and a pink haired maid that had finished scrubbing an entire tentacle.

"Oh these two are Virgo and Gemini my celestial spirits that I made contracts with", Lucy replied as she continued to scrub.

"How can you make contracts with the constellations in space?" Uryuu asked standing next to Chad who continued to scrubbing his spot on the octopus.

"Through these golden celestial gate keys, they're really hard to get since they are the 12 zodiacs. And a contract is more like a promise between each other but when I give them up or die the celestial spirits will return to the spirit world and create a new contract with a new person right Gemini?" Lucy said as she looked at the spirit.

"Yep! We stay with our master all the way to the end!" the female version replied happily and continued to scrub the octopus.

"Princess I am done with scrubbing all of this side of the octopus should I help scrub the rest or leave it be and should I call you prince or princess?" the maiden spirit asked her master still holding the sponges in both of her hands standing on top of a sparkling well scrubbed tentacle and half of the head of the octopus.

"Virgo I think you should help us...!" Lucy who got hit by a wet slightly frozen sponge that somehow left a red mark on her face causing her to look in the direction it was thrown from which was where Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel were in throwing a barrage of frozen, wet and black burned sponges at each other and yelling some insults too.

"How did they end up having a sponge fight from just scrubbing a octopus?" Yumichika asked out loud with a confused look at how they got into a fight as he sat there doing nothing.

"It's just how they are Natsu and Gray can start a fight with anything Gajeel ends up fighting with them too while Erza accepts it as a challenge", Levy explained with a sigh and continued to scrub.

"Hey I wanna join this fight if it's going to get me out of this boring situation!" Ikkaku said as he threw a sponge super hard at Natsu who turned and threw it back with the same strength and thus! This is how the entire group ended up into the fight except for Chad, sat and watch in silence Yumichika, sat next to Celia drinking tea with them Levy, who continued to scrub the octopus but stop so after Virgo finished the last spot that needed scrubbing and while Lucy, who knew very well not to get involved from sensing she had been in the same situation before that caused her to almost get killed. But in the end the sponge fight ended when everyone got soaked by the huge wave of water hit them when Mr. Octa went into the lake to rinse the burnt black flakes on his white marbled mixed with granite stone skin.

"Are you guys done now with your little sponge fight? Cause I need to go take a shower and get new dry clothes on we're also done with what we need to collect right?" Claus said with his bleach blonde hair wet and soaked flat on his head.

"I think everyone needs it so come on! Mica are you wide awake now?" Celia asked her dragon who shooked her head around to get rid of the water that was on her head and than stopped lowering her head which Celia rubbed before walking on top followed by the others nearby her and then the rest who, ran towards them shouting at each other some insults while others complain that they didn't like being wet or just laugh and smile at each other as they waved goodbye to the octopus who wet back over to the lava pit.

□■ Finally done with this chapter! ~_~ I thought it'd be easy writing crazy things they had to do but it's really difficult I can image why the authors of a popular written novel has a hard time writing■□ ~smile

○ Did you really thought it was going to be that easy? -_-○ ~Ichigo

□■ No but shut up! Don't make that stupid face at me!■□ ~smile

○ What other face do you want me to make a face that fucking damn praises your stupidity!○ ~Ichigo

□■ Just never mind! Let's go to the next chapter already!■□ ~smile


	8. Chapter 8

Gender switch! 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters from Bleach or Fairy tail!

□■ Hey good morning! Good evening! Good night! Or good afternoon! Wherever you are in the world right now! =)■□ ~smile

Hi everyone! Hi smile! ~Orihime

Hello smile... ~Chad

□■ Hey long time no see I haven't seen you in awhile so, what have you guys been doing while I took a break from typing? :3■□ ~smile

We were talking to the other characters in Fairy tail but we keep on having to dodged the stuff Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel keep on fighting and throwing things around when they fight ~Orihime

□■ Are you serious? ⊙.⊙ You have to sit through all the stuff they threw around while they were fighting?■□ ~smile

Yeah we did... ~Chad

□■ Okay...⊙_⊙ let's continue the story now!■□ ~smile

□■ Next day in the morning■□

"How many things do we have left on the list to collect now?" Chad who just entered into the library/study with the rest of the Bleach and Fairy tail asked the group of three including Jack and Miki who just came back.

"Let me ckeck... Oh it says we have fifty-five more things and if we add the three things we collected so far it would be fifty-eight items and some of them need blessings from our parents friends", Celia replied to him.

"Well I'm glad it's not hundred things we have to gather the last time I went on a mission I had to collect the items and they all had to be in perfect condition for my client", Levy said with a sigh.

"Yes, yes but today we must fight one of my mother's and father's closet friend the demon spirit fox name Tamaki", Claus said looking at the group.

"This is going to be easy!" Gajeel said popping his knuckles.

"Don't judge on how easy the task sound when you haven't seen it yet" Miki warned.

"I'm going to be staying back here since I know he doesn't really like me from what I did to his stuff last time", the blue and brown eye male said as he walked out of the room past Gray with a terrified face.

"What's with him?" Gray asked looking confused.

"Oh he and Tamil are in a bad relationship right now", Jack said snickering causing all of them to look at him confused.

"You'll understand it later but for now you should eat these if you don't have a spiritual body cause you're going to need it since Mica is going to let us fly us to the gates of the spirit world" Celia said throwing some weird shaped fruits that had strange writings all over the fruit to all of the Fairy tail characters and Orihime, Uryuu and Chad.

"How come they didn't get one?" Natsu asked pointing at the other group.

"That's because these four here is already dead while Kisuke created a human body for himself ever since the higher ups banished him Yoruichi, just preferred hiding out in the human world and Ichigo, he's part human but at the same time he's a spirit", Jack explained to the surprised group.

"Does that mean you three are dead too?" Erza asked surrounded by purple aura and was sweating.

"No I definitely know that I'm a human and so are these guys", Uryuu said looking a little scared by the red head's expression.

"We should hurry up right now before the spirit world's gate will be closed!" Miki said excitedly as she pulled Jack out of the door followed by the rest.

□■ 30 minutes later■□

"Wow it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed looking at the metallic brown designs that swirled in all different directions that was built into the side of a mountain.

"Hey flame brain I just noticed but I haven't seen you motion sickness that much when we ride on Mica" Gray said looking at the pink haired supposed to be male get off of Mica.

"It's because she reminds me how I used to ride on Igneel's back when I was a kid", Natsu replied to him.

"Hurry up idiots and get moving and eat that stuff before we go in!" Jack yelled at them.

"Hey are you guys ready now we only have a few minutes till they close them!" Celia yelled at them.

"Yeah everyone is ready", Erza and Kisuke said at the same time.

"Then come on in!" Claus yelled out at them smiling as he walked through the doors with Celia and most of the Bleach characters.

"How the fuck do we do that?!" the metal pierced supposed be male yelled out.

"Just walk right through it, it is supposed to solidify in one minute so hurry or else you'll be locked out here", Jack explained as he and Miki who pulled the other Bleach characters in the gates.

"That is so cool we can do that?! Hey Gray I bet I'll beat you into there!" Natsu yelled out as he ran into the gates.

"There is no way you can beat me you flame headed basterd let's go Erza!" Gray yelled back and ran right into there with Erza following.

"You both aren't going to beat me!" Gajeel exclaimed as running into the gates followed by Lucy and Levy but when they went in they stood there filled with amazement just like the other Bleach characters were. The world inside the gates were filled with all sorts of small spiritual creatures flying around as they looked out to the different pieces of land that contain different types of cultures on each one and they were connected by think lines of cable carts passing by each other.

"We're going to the Japanese culture island so keep up with these two tickets I give to you guys they don't come cheap you hear me?", Celia said as she gave them all two golden tickets as they walked into the cable cart.

"We will be leaving in a few minutes every spirit that misses this ride will have to wait!" a scary looking ghost that had his head twisted upside down yelled out.

"Hurry you group of morons! When he says that he actually means for entire day!" Jack yelled out and kicked them all into the enormous cable cart that was filled with some other spirits were that were talking to each other.

"Some this is what the world filled with the dead and spirits look like here?" Kisuke asked Celia as he continued to study the world outside of the window.

"Yeah it's was amazing when I first came here too!" Celia said happily patting the seat next to her for one of them to come over and sit.

"It is amazing I wish the soul society could be this beautiful!" said looking out at the island they were heading towards to which looked like the european cities in Europe the only differance is that the island had diffrent types of eropean attached to it.

"We are now at the we are at the European settlement please be careful not to fall off!" the speaker announced as some of the spiritual creatures got off.

"Hey what if we fall down off an island? Can we just fly back up?" Natsu asked looking at the bottomless blackness below them.

"You black out and when you wake up you'll see what you call paradise in your mind and see people you have longed to see. But in reality you are in a place full of the grieving and the ones who are always hungry you are also surrounded by very unpleasant things that would eat you", Claus explained to the group who turned pale thinking how they would be tricked into think it is paradise but was actually surrounded by hideous unpleasant things that were eating them except for Yoruichi of course, since she wouldn't really fall down that easily without landing on something and coming back right were she was falling.

"Have you guys been down there before if you knew?" Lucy asked with a shiver.

"No but everything they talk about down here does happen so it wouldn't be a surprise if it was true", Jack said while Miki snuggled against his arm.

"We have now arrived to the Cultural Japanese island please watch your step!" the announcer on the speakers said.

"I can't wait to see Tamaki it's been a long time since we talk to each other!" Miki said excitedly as she dragged Jack off the cart.

"Come on everyone you want to speed up the progress of turning back to normal or stay here for ever?!" the green eye female yelled out with a smile and jumped off of the cart.

"No way I'm staying like this forever!" Ikkaku and Renji yelled out as they jumped off too with everyone following them through the beautiful streets that were filled with a colorful and different kinds of shaped of lanterns that were floating in the air next to stalls selling food, clothing, accessories and all kinds of other things. The streets were enormous so that all big and small spirits could walk around as they reached the end of the street and went on another one there were small little hotels, normal sized houses to large mansions.

"Hello is your master home today?" Claus asked a female that had fox ear and a tail wearing a small yuta that clung onto her slender frame when they had stopped at the gates of a huge mansion.

"Yes he is and who are all of you people? Did you made a appointment with him?" the female asked.

"Nope we're very close friends of his and we brought these guys behind us to ask for his blessings", Celia said as she walked past the servent.

"Hey wait I don't even think you are telling the!..." the servent was silenced when Tamaki came out of the mansion she bowed to him and then left.

"Oh hello Claus how has your father and mother been doing?" the light purple, shiny, long hair that was tied into a braid with his red eyes looking at Claus asked happily he mainly look like a human that was cosplaying as a cat person.

"They're doing great and Miki has been excited to talk to you ever since we got her", Claus replied to the male fox.

"Tammy!" Miki yelled out and tackle him with a hug.

"Oh hi my dear friend how is Jack been to you? If he made you upset tell me so i can beat him some sense into him again" Tamaki asked his friend patting her head.

"You know Tamaki acts kind of like a overprotective big brother", Lucy said looking at the male.

"He is to all of us sometimes but when it comes to her he treats her like a long lost sister and tries not to let her get hurt by anyone with him alive which is why Jack is shivering right now from the last time he didn't let her hang around him", Celia said with a sweat drop.

"Oh, Celia is that stupid idiot with you today? I need to teach him a lesson for burning my precious shrine of pictures of all of you when you were young", Tamaki asked in a low angry growl as he looked at his remains of the pictures he had.

"We'll let you know where he is as soon as you give your blessings to this group behind us", Jack said an evil face.

"Thank you Jack but you know I don't give my blessings away to just mere strangers I just met even if they were friends of yours I have not befriended yet", Tamaki said as he took a fan out and fanned himself.

"Yeah we know that that's why they came anyways", Celia said to him.

"hm... I didn't noticed but Celia you have grown into a fine women and also if they want my blessings they either choose to fight me or gather somethings I need", Tamaki responded to her as he walked towards her and examine her closely.

"Hey can we get back onto business I want to fight you and get this over with!" Ikkaku yelled out.

"He's pure perfection!" Yumichika exclaimed looking at him with the same sparkling eyes when Rukia looks at chappy the rabbit.

"No need to rush come inside and let us discuss in what you're going to have to find", the fox demon said as he pulled Celia into his house followed by the rest. Inside of the house was a traditional Japanese style home from the Edo time period of japan they all sat down near the table which was in the center of the room.

"First is first which of you are going to fight me?" Tamil asked as he made Celia lean her head on his chest which made Celia have a confused look on her face of why he was acting so weird.

"I do!" Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Ikkaku and Renji yelled out in unison while Erza and Yoruichi just raised their hands up.

"Then you guys who don't want to fight do me a favor and catch a runaway rabbit who stole my potions that I brought to make me live longer and get me these ingredients from up this mountain on this list use this to find the rabbit", Tamil said as he took a pipe out and smoked and handed the paper doll to Kisuke.

"How the heck is the paper doll supposed to help us?" Ichigo asked the fox confused.

"Start chanting the words that is written on there and it'll lead you idiot", Tamaki said as he blew a puff a smoke at Ichigo who turned away and followed the rest.

□■ 10 hours later■□

"Damn it how the hell does Yoruichi and that women keep on fighting with all the broaken bones that he made on them?" Renji managed to wheeze out laying on the floor in pain as he waited for Celia and Orihime finish healing the others while the battle between the three rage on.

(what happened a few hours earlier)

"Hahaha! Is that all you got? I was expecting a heavier blow from that sword of yours!" the fox yelled out as he pushed the bankia form of Ikkaku's sword away from him. Also they're currently in the huge training room of the mansion.

"Hey over here fox!" Renji shouted at the fox as he slashed his bankia onto the fox causing him to lay splat on the ground.

"Yes! We finally beat the sneaky basterd!" Gajeel yelled out.

"It's way too early to call it a win", Miki said smiling sitting next to Jack who was asleep leaning his head on the wooden beam but then moved his head onto her lap. As they heard a loud thump and the aura around the fox started to get heavier and darker.

"That was a good but not good enough it didn't break my bones! Or make me lose the ability to fight!" Tamaki yelled out as he charge forward at them with a some scratches left from the impact of the zangpokuto.

"Come at me with all you got fox!" Yoruichi shouted at him as she flash stepped behind him but was counterattacked with a punch.

"When did this person and who the heck is he?!" Gajeel exclaimed confusingly as he pointed at the new dark violet haired fighter fighting the fox.

"That's Yoruichi's original form", Celia said laying upside with her legs against the wall.

"I see she must be good at fighting seeing how she can counter Tamaki's hits", Erza said in pure admiration as she charged back in the fight.

"Let's see how long I can last now with a good fighter fighting along side us besides Erza!" Gray shouted out and shot some icey bullets at the fox who easily dodged all of them.

"This is great we have another chance to boost our chances of winning!" Renji shouted out with a smile and went back into the battle.

"I kind of feel sorry for some of them", Claus said with a sweat drop as he watched most of them get knocked down off of their feet while Erza and Yoruichi stood their ground against all of his attacks.

□■ I think this chapter should end right here do you two agree? *munch munch*■□ ~smile

Yeah I guess so...*munch* ~Orihime

Yeah...*munch* ~Chad

○Hey were the hell did you guys suddenly turn this story as your personal movie theatre?!○ ~Ichigo

□■ The entire time, it was kind of obvious that you guy were going to be in someone's brain imagining you so why not turn this place into a movie theatre? And let's clean this place a bit so we can get it ready for the next chapter right Kisuke?■□ ~smile

$ Yes we should Tessia can you help us clean up here? And bring the kids to help! $ ~Kisuke

○Wait when was Kisuke in here?!○ ~Ichigo

[Shut up and help us clear! *throws broom stick at Ichigo*] ~Celia


	9. Chapter 9

Gender switch! 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy tail!

□■ Hi nice see you again people! =) I want to say thank you for viewing my stories! Keep on doing what you do alright! Cause by the looks of the pattern it seems part of fanfiction makes you bored or something so I'll go on and read it over before revising it and replacing it■□ ~smile

○Oh yeah I forgot to say this to some of the readers out there. Hey if you don't put me in yoai then I am very thankful to you and if you did... Well I guess you can do whatever you want since I'm not ever going to read whatever that has me and another male in it under "Romance"○ ~Ichigo

||I want to say something too! Why the hell do you pair me with Natsu?! Also I understand why you pair me with Lucy or maybe Juvia but why Natsu of all people?!|| ~.Gray

□■ ⊙_⊙...■□ ~smile

○ ⊙_⊙...○ ~Ichigo

□■ Gray I really do feel sorry for you but just by saying that I don't think it will really stop them and you know what I mean.■□ ~smile

○Yeah even I feel sorry for you and I understand your situation too but you know you can't force them to stop○ ~Ichigo

|| Damn it! I just wish I could figure out why the hell do they do this to me because I don't really care if they put us as friends since we are "probably" and also can I say it?|| ~Gray

□■ Hell no! I and I can say it! So let this chapter begin!■□ ~smile

□■ a few hours earlier■□

"This place is really high up isn't it Chad?" Orihime asked her tall friend as they walked through the festive streets that were filled with laughter, sake and food.

"This place is really interesting compare to the soul society I think I would love to live here with all the saka and delicious traditional Japanese food they make", Kisuke said as he passed a shop that had sake for sell.

"This almost feels like how we celebrate in Fairy tail except where the parties always ends with a huge fight and than everyone is all sleeping in the guild for the night", Lucy said as a three attractive females that had fish like features as they giggled and hid their faces behind their fans passing by her.

"Does your guild always fight with each other?" Uryuu asked her following the paper doll that flew at a slow pace so they could keep up behind it.

"Yeah they do but, it's how they communicate with each other and it's also just to test each other so all of us won't get to rusty on our fighting skills", Levy explained to them but then noticed the paper doll was flying even faster through the streets.

"Hurry after that paper doll it finally found that rabbit we were looking for!" Ichigo exclaimed as the group chased after the doll into a narrow alleyway that led to a place that was quiet and peaceful from the festive streets they had came from and landed on the steps of a door to a small little house.

"I guess we have to knock on the door?" Chad said examining the house.

"I'll go knock, hello is anyone home?" Kisuke said as he knocked on the door.

"W-Who is it? Are you sent here after me from the fox? I didn't take it from him either" a small trembling voice asked from the door.

"That would have been believable if you didn't said that just now so can you give it to us so we can return it to the rightful owner?" Kisuke said as he slid the door open with the help of Lucy and Ichigo.

"Rats! You may have found me but I won't let you catch me or take this potion back because I'm!..." the rabbit never really did get to finish his speech before Lucy summoned Virgo to take him away into her world and hold him captive leaving behind a large bottle of white liquid on the floor which Yumichika picked up.

"That was so cool Lucy! So now all we have left is to follow the paper doll up the mountains and collect things right Ms. Urahara?" Orihime asked the the hat wearing blonde.

"I don't think it can do anything else since it has fulfilled its main purpose which, is to find the rabbit who stole the potion", Yumichika said as he walked out of the house.

"I don't think we really need it now and besides, how hard can it be to find all these things up in mountian?", Ichigo wondered out loud with a smile as he looked at the list that said:

· 1 peach from the old monk's tree

· 4 screaming mandrakes

· 3 large sake bottles from the white snakes

· And a locket of hair from the forest guardian.

But he soon found out it wasn't as easy as what he thought it would be.

□■ 8 hours later■□

"Why does this forest have to be so confusing!?" Ichigo yelled out loud.

"We finally managed to get the peach and mandrakes with the help of that villager and they also gave us the sake happily to us when they heard Tamaki's name", Yumichika said as he waved the villager goodbye with a smile.

"Yeah but getting the sake from the snakes and the screaming mandrakes was easier then asking the monk for one of his peaches", Uryuu said with a sigh.

"At least he gave us a map before leaving but the problem is, I don't know how to read Japanese since I'm from Fiore not Japan", Lucy added as she handed the map to Kisuke.

"Now all is left is to find that forest guardian's hide out", Kisuke said as he looked at the map.

"Do you mean me? But why do you need to find me let's play together right now if you're not in a rush!" a voice from above them said cheerfully which turned out to be a male that had long black silky straight hair with blue eyes staring right at them.

"Sorry we can't because we are in a rush like you said!" Orihime shouted out to him.

"You're collecting items for my friend's blessings aren't you little girl?" the guardian asked looking at Orihime's face upside down.

"How did you know?" Chad asked the spirit who started laughing.

"It's really easy! Who wouldn't noticed that you got hit by one of Dylan's pathetic mistakes he makes in his spell casting!" he said laughing.

"Yeah we got hit by his stupid spell now can you help us out by giving us some of your hair?!" Ichigo yelled at the spirit making him laugh harder.

"Maybe but, what three things do you have in return for me? Do you have something I can play with? A bride? Gifts that will be of use to me? Or will you grant my requests?" the guardian asked looking at them amusingly as he wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"How about a human body that you can use to go into the human world? All I have to do is memorize how you look" Kisuke offered to the spirit.

"Sounds interesting! I never been to the human world before only Tamaki has! And he usually come back with gifts for me so I'll be taking your offer anything else you have?" the spirit asked with new interest in his eyes.

"I could make any kind of clothing for you since it's my speciality", Uryuu added pushing his glasses up

"No thank you I don't need any clothes the villager's offer me clothes all the time to keep trespassers from getting near the village", he replied.

"What's your two requests then? Cause I don't think we have anything else to offer to you", Lucy stated.

"First tell me where Celia is, is she really here?", the spirit asked with sparkling eyes as he held Lucy's hand.

"um... Yes?..." she replied confused as the spirit jumped up with joy.

"Take to her please!" the guardian demanded as he made a copy of himself and than jumping back to them.

□■ current time which is 2 hours after that■□

"Hey are you guys okay now?" Celia asked Gray and Natsu who she just healed.

"I never felt better! So I'm going back in now and fight!" Natsu yelled out.

"I'm going to stay here instead", Gray said sitting next to Celia as he watched Natsu get killed by Tamaki again.

"Celia! Celia! Give me a kiss like when you were little!" the guardian asked.

"Will this be the last time Totoro?" Celia asked the male who nodded yes.

"Fine then but you promise right?" she asked the male who shaked his head feverishly as she gave him a kiss on his head and than patted it.

"Do you think the fight is about to be over?" Ikkaku asked Claus who was glaring at Totoro who was now laying on her lap smirking at Claus.

"I guess it will be over soon cause Tamaki looks really mad right now and Yoruichi and Erza will probably catch him off guard and win", Celia answered instead of Claus as she watched Tamaki's defense and attack moves getting sloppy making loopholes that gave Yoruichi and Erza a chance as the two both kicked him in the face at the same time making him crash into the wall.

"You two win since I don't feel like fighting anymore also give me my potion, sake and the ingredients", Tamaki said as he glared at Totoro who seemed to look at him mockingly.

"Why are you glaring at me today? Did I do something wrong?" Celia asked confused by why they were glaring at her direction.

"No you did nothing", Claus said looking away.

"It's actually him I'm glaring at" Tamaki said as he pulled Totoro off her lap and took all the ingredients from Kisuke's bag that he got from the village with the sake.

"Celia you're really popular with the spirits like always!" Miki said happily hugging the sleeping Jack.

"What do you mean she's popular with the spirits? Even though she is a attractive women and all", Yumichika asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"Really? Wait now I remember why I haven't came down here that much, it was mainly because I attracted a lot of spirits idea of a perfect bride which is probably why I remember only going to Tamaki's house since he was the only one who didn't seem to care much back then", Celia said with a poker face that had a cat shape mouth.

"Yeah and the only way to keep her from getting kidnapped was to cast a spell on here", Claus said with a sigh.

"Tamaki are you going to give them your blessings now?" Jack asked in a sleepy voice as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah I will so all of you line up so I can give it to you one by one", the male fox said in a growl as others all line up the first one was Ichigo which he gave a kiss on the cheek.

"What the fuck I thought you were going to say your blessing not kiss me!" the orange haired teen yelled out before punching the fox.

"First of all this is a blessing in the spirit world! Kisses are like that to show our approval idiot!" Tamaki yell out and hit the teen with his fan.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know! I'm not accustomed to how you guys do it in this world!" Ichigo yelled back at the fox.

"Stop arguing already Tamaki we need to hurry up because the ride that we need to catch is going to come in ten minutes", Claus said as he pulled the two apart and pulled the next in line, which is Orihime's forehead towards his lips.

□■ 20 minutes later I got bored■□

"Kisuke you better keep your promise of making a human body!" Totoro said smiling as he wave them goodbye and walked away.

"I'll ask Celia to send you it okay?!" the blonde shouted back with a smile as he waved goodbye too.

"Celia if you come back stay with me forever and I will make you the happiest okay?" Tamaki asked as he waved them goodbye with a weird love sick face.

"She's not going to go with you Tamaki I said I would do that before you!" Claus yelled out to the fox as he hugged Celia who had the same poker face with a cat mouth on it as earlier.

"Did she just had two people propose indirectly to her?" Lucy asked out loud with her mouth hanging.

"Lucy don't be depress you're still a very attractive person even through most of the missions I have been with you, Natsu and Erza had people calling you ugly", Gray said trying to console his friend who had an arrow stabbed that said "ugly" in her head as she smiled a forced smile with those eyes that look like white circles with a tear coming out of it.

"Even Tamaki ended up falling for you in the end! So who are you going to choose Celia? There are some many man that wants to approach you!" Miki asked excited at how she can finally help find a man that would suite her friend perfectly but Celia who seemed to turned into stone after hearing that.

"Will I ever have just a friend who doesn't have any love interest in me at all like how Jack and Dylan are?" the white stone Celia asked her friend causing Miki to have a sweat drop.

"The next thing we have on the list is to ask a unicorn to give us one of their horns, some pixie dust from the pixies and some feathers of a pegasus making fifty-one left to go", Jack stated not paying any attention to what just happened as he marked off the things to do on the list.

□■ End of this chapter I think... What are you doing Natsu?■□ ~smile

×I'm just looking at some of your stuff but you know what? You're not as weird as I thought compare to Lucy all you have is cool drawings of Celia, Dylan, Claus, Jack, Miki and some other unkown people× ~Natsu

□■ um... Thanks I guess but why are you looking at them anyways? ⊙.⊙■□ ~smile

×I don't know I think I always do this at Lucy's house so now it turned into a habit× ~Natsu

□■ Oh okay on to the next chapter!■□ ~smile


	10. skipped!

Gender switch! 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Fairy tail! Also these lyrics do not belong to me they belong to an artist that was making a sound track or something for Alice and Wonderland here in America! The song's name is _**Follow me down.**_

□■ CONGRATULATIONS! XD all of you who read the fanfiction this far will know this important fact! I will end it here because I can see why you guys said it was getting boring cause you know why?! OwO It's because I re-read the entire thing again and I barf at how boring I made it into.

(But I didn't really barf so don't go and do the same thing I just did a little while ago)

Also I didn't get much help from my sister and brother since I know they would practically insult me about my writing skills probably. And also I might make another fanfiction about a dream I had so make sure to enjoy okay! Cause I usually try my best to type all of it before I start to forget some of it. So this will be the part where my last dream about Fairy tail and Bleach was together in my OC's world■□~smile

□■ Four days passed by current time of day? It's 12:00■□

"We finally did it!" Natsu cheered happily hugging Celia.

"Yeah I know! It's great to be finished with all that trouble we had to go through!" Ikkaku agreed with the pink haired mage.

"Yes we know but now we're going to make you do one last thing on the list that we have left that will make you go back to your worlds like nothing had ever happened", Jack said smirking as he walked outside of the mansion to join them.

"What is it? Cause I think I can take on anything now knowing we have one more to go on the list before going home!" Renji asked with a huge grin on his face as he put an arm around Rukia who had a huge smile too.

"All of you have to find us in this illusion of a world we made that has your ride home and the potion we made! But the thing is, we will forget all about what has happened and we'll look different too so if you see us don't lose track of where we are and follow us before nightfall!" Celia said happily as the air swirled around them.

"One more thing! Don't tell how you know them or what's your real name!" Dylan added to what Celia said.

"Wait what?! Come back we only have a few hours until it's night! Why are you making it so tough on us! And what do you mean?" Ichigo and Lucy yelled out to their new friends who just smiled and waved goodbye to them as they disappeared when the illusory of a world didn't that look like any different from the original one and it was still morning. There were also some new clothes that had replaced their original clothes, all of them were wearing blue and white clothing that varying in different styles of how they were worn or designed.

"Well at least then let us start when it was morning at least!" Lucy said sighing with relief while Yoruichi, Kisuke, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Natsu and Erza started walking away towards the gates of the mansion.

"Hey where are you guys going? We have no idea where they are to go looking for them!" Gray and Gajeel shouted to them but then stopped when they heard a little ticking of a clock nearby and then noticed Jack was running by while arguing with Miki.

"It's all you fault if we get late Miki!" Jack who now had white rabbit ears instead of normal ears on the side of his head and was wearing a pair of white pants and shoes with a white button up vest over his black shirt yelled out at the fairy.

"We're not even going to get late! Cause now we will probably arrive almost an hour earlier!" Miki yelled back at him angrily as they both ran towards the gates.

"We need to hurry and follow them if we want to turn back into normal! But that would be no problem for me so keep up if you can people!" Yoruichi yelled out and started to run after the white rabbit Jack with the some of the others tried to keep up with her.

_**Take me, take me outta here it makes me. Feel so feel so na na na na na**_

_**Baby, baby here we are all crazy you don't have to worry. Na na na na na**_

They were now running through the city losing sight of the fairy and white rabbit every time they got stopped by the "no walking sign", in the large crowded city.

_**So follow me down.**_

_**Where to?**_

_**Out of this town.**_

_**With you?**_

_**Girl your moving way to slow... So follow me down**_

_**Which way?**_

_**I'll show you around**_

_**Okay**_

_**There's a place we got to go**_

But when they found them again reached to the cliff where the rabbit and the fairy jumped off with the group doing the same thing as the music grew louder.

_**Follow me! Follow me fah, la, la, la, la! Follow me! Follow me fah, la, la, la, la!**_

_**Oh whoa whoa! Oh whoa whoa! Oh whoa whoa oh**_

_**Fah, la, la, la**_

"Has anyone noticed that there's someone singing or playing music ever since we heard that ticking noise from Jack's pocket watch?!" Gajeel yelled out when they only had thirty feet left for them to fall into the meadow filled with huge colorful flowers and some huge mushrooms sprouting here and there.

"Yeah I heard it too! But I didn't say anything since I thought I was turning crazy!" Rukia shouted back as they bounced off a big orange and pink mushroom breaking their fall on to the ground.

"What we should worry about now is not the music but, where did our little white rabbit and fairy go?" Kisuke stated as he and Yoruichi got up and started to walk on the road that led to shady looking town that had mainly black and grey buildings with lights lit up.

"Come everyone they have a point so let's go follow their lead", Erza said as she pulled up her friends on to their feet while the rest got up and followed the two up ahead of them.

When they got into town they saw most of the inhabitants of the city were humans, humans with animal like features, children and animals all gather around a small platform in the center of town with Celia, who was wearing a sky blue and white dress with a blue headband while Claus, who was wearing a top hat that had a pink ribbon and pins, needles, and a price tag dressed in a black leathery pants and a black button up vest over his white shirt onstage singing:

_**Dancing, walking, clock keeps on toking. They sing, they sing Nah, na, na, na, na**_

_**Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies we sing, we sing Nah, na, na, na, na**_

_**So follow me do.**_

_**Where to?**_

_**Out of this town**_

_**With you?**_

_**Girl you're moving way to slow.**__** So follow me down.**_

_**Which way?**_

_**I'll show you around.**_

_**Okay**_

_**There's place we got to go**_.

As the crowd sang along with them but when they saw Jack running pass through the crowd they immediately jumped off.

"What the fuck is with this place?! Everything is model after Alice in wonderland!" Ichigo and Uryuu scream out as they started to chase after the white rabbit, Celia who was dressed as Alice, Miki who just looks like a butterfly and Claus who was the mad hatter.

_**Follow me! Follow me fah, la, la, la, la Follow me! Follow me fah, la, la, la, la**_

_**Oh whoa whoa! Oh whoa whoa! Oh whoa whoa oh**_

_**Fah, la, la, la**_

_**(repeats about 1 more time)**_

"And how the hell do they keep on singing while running!" Gray yelled out as they ran through a dark blue misty forest.

"Well hello! My friends where are you off to today? Still singing that song you two heard from our parents a long time ago?", Dylan who appeared out of the blue mist out of no where. He pretty much looked the same except the fact where he had blue cat ears and a stripped tail cat person wearing no glasses.

"Shut up! We need to hurry idiot before the red queen's soldiers find and capture us! But of course they can't take us in that easily!" Jack said grinning and ran past his feline friend.

"Than who are they? Are they with us too?" Dylan asked pointing straight at the Bleach and Fairy tail members catching up behind them.

"Who cares we need to go his majesty is waiting for us!" Celia exclaimed and ran right past the cat.

"Fine I'll hurry and follow you guys", Dylan said as he flew after them disappearing into the blue mist with the other four.

"Hey guys what do you think they ment by his majesty is waiting for them to arrive!?" Levy yelled out as they ran through the blue mist.

"They probably mean the white ruler of the white kingdom if I recall the story!" Uryuu shouted out and continued to run.

"Stop in the name of the Red Queen!" an Ace of Hearts called out to them as the other cards of hearts blocked off all the exits but got ignored by Yoruichi and Kisuke who both jumped over the cards and continued to run.

"Sorry we got a place to go!" Ichigo shouted out as he jumped over the wall of cards with his five best friends doing the same joining up with the other two.

"Don't just be standing there like a bunch of idiots!" Ikkaku yelled out as he and Yumichika grabbed some of the Fairy tail characters by the collars and jumped over the cards.

"We must stop them from joining with the traitors who had sided with the white kingdom!" the Ace of Hearts ordered as all the other cards ran after them.

"Damn it we have to find them but at the same time we have to avoid the Red Queen's forces! How the hell do we do that with them tailing us!?" Gray yelled out looking at the large group of cards chasing after them.

"That's easy! Just follow me!" a familiar voice called out to them as the mist in front of them materialized into Totoro the forest guardian in the spirit world.

"Totoro?! What are you doing here?!" Lucy exclaimed confusingly.

"I have no idea how you know me but hurry and follow me or else you'll get beheaded!" the cat-like spirit replied as they all followed his lead and ran into a narrow space between the trees while the queen's cards all ran past by them. They waited at least two minutes which was when Totoro poked his head out and checked if it was all clear and stepped out.

"Hurry and come out we need to get to the White King's castle!" Totoro yelled at them pulling them all out.

"Why? Are we going to join in the rebellion against the Red Queen?" Renji asked the spirit with a dubious look on his face.

"He's a friend to everybody even to me!", the black cat ear and tail with the tip of it white said smiling.

"Who is the White King?" Kisuke and Yoruichi asked the cat ear person.

"First of all I have an answer for you", Totoro shot back to them as the group started walking through the misty forest.

"We're just after the white rabbit, a girl and a man with pins and needles stuck in his hat and, as you can see we lost sight of them", Rukia replied covering Ichigo and Natsu's mouths before they could say anything and faked a laugh. Which should have been easy to noticed that there was something they were hiding something but, since it was Totoro they knew you could lie easily to him unless you give him fake gold and valuable objects to him he would easily tell the difference.

"Oh, okay than come on! We almost at the edge of the forest!" the cat ear male said as he walked towards the bright light. When the group's adjusted their eyes to the light they saw a kingdom that was almost pure white everywhere the field was full of lilies and trees with animals and people playing in the fields nearby enormous white castle surrounded by the white cherry trees.

"Is this really the kingdom?" Orihime asked in awe.

"Everything is white! So of course it is because, if this was the Red Queen's castle everything would all be red and if not the servants would have painted everything red that she had demanded to be red", Totoro explained to them as Dylan who just materialized in front of them grinned at the other cat ear male.

"Took you long of enough Tamaki is really angry at you!" the blue haired male said happily.

"What but I was trying to help some of his fellow subjects!" Totoro yelled at his blue feline friend.

"But we're not even part of the kingdom, so how do you know we're one of his subjects?", Levy asked looking at the two felines confusingly.

"Did these guys get hit in or something while they were running towards here?" Dylan asked his friend with an eyebrow arched up.

"No, I don't think so", the spirit replied to his friend in an equally confused voice.

"I guess they got amnesia or something and that's the reason they were chasing us earlier. So let me start explaining to them how we know their part of this kingdom. And there's one good reason that definitely marks you under the White kingdom which is, anyone who ever and I mean ever try to wear white in the Red Queen's kingdom at all would be captured and executed on the spot. So that means you're on our side cause there are no one in their right mind wear white at all!" the teen explained to them wearing a huge grin on his face as he floated towards the castle.

"Well that makes sense, a little", Lucy commented with oval-shaped cat eyes and a triangle mouth.

"We should hurry by now or else Tamaki won't give me any treats!" the spirit yelled out as he flew full speed towards the castle leaving the rest behind thinking he was a natural-born idiot.

□■ About an hour or two later■□

"Welcome our special guest we were waiting for you to catch up but what took you so long?!" Jack yelled out at the Bleach and Fairy tail characters making them jump in surprise when they came in. Right now all of them are in a huge garden that contained most of the medical herbs and plants which were grown inside the castle.

"Hey Jack calm down! The king invited them in here to join us in his meeting with us!" Celia yelled at the rabbit and took a thick book and slapped him with it which caused them to all get into a fight while Totoro sat in a corner all by himself with a purple aura surrounding him, making the Bleach and Fairy tail characters sit and look at them stupidly.

"Can you all shut up! Totoro stop being depressed or you'll make the herbs all shrivel up!" a familiar voice yelled at them.

"Tamaki! Why didn't you save some of the sweets for me!?"the forest spirit cried out at a well dressed man standing at the doorway of the garden wearing entirely white suit.

"Shut up it's your fault that you didn't come on time! And you guys over there! Drink this and it'll take you back home!" Tamaki who no longer looked like a fox was now a human throw a glass bottle potion with a clear liquid to all the Bleach and Fairy tail characters.

"Don't mind if we do your majesty!" Kisuke and Yoruichi said grinning before gulping it all down and disappeared.

"What the heck?! What just happened to them?!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Shut up and drink it or else all of you are going to get captured and never go home!" Tamaki yelled back at them as the sound of metal footsteps approached.

"Come out and surrender yourselves traitors!" a voice demanded on the other side of the doors and began to break the door down.

"Fuck this I'm getting out of here now!" Gajeel yelled out and gulped the potion down with all the others doing the same thing leaving Ichigo and Lucy behind.

"Do think it's safe to drink this stuff?" Lucy asked Ichigo.

"Probably but let's hurry up. So here goes nothing!" the orange teen said as both he and the blonde gulped the potion down as their body disappeared all the memories of the what happened so far surrounded them as they fell down the tunnel hearing the same song from earlier play as everyone from the upper side of the tunnel waved them all goodbye smiling and laughing while beating up all the red cards that had finally busted into the room.

_**Follow me! Follow me! Fah, la, la, la, la!**_

_**Follow me! Follow me! Fah, la, la, la, la!**_

_**Oh whoa whoa**_

_**Oh whoa whoa**_

_**Oh whoa whoa oh**_

_**Fah, la, la, la**_

_**Follow me! Follow me! Fah, la, la, la, la**_

_**Oh whoa whoa**_

_**Oh whoa whoa**_

_**Oh whoa whoa oh**_

_**Fah, la, la, la**_

The song ended with the sound of a clock ticking away making when Ichigo bolt up sitting on his bed, in his world feeling very relief to be back until Kon attempted to kick him in the face.

"Wake the hell up you stupid idiot! Why are you sleeping in you should get up now dumbass!" the yellow stuffed lion screamed out and continued to attack him with punches and kicks that made the orange haired teen to grab the stuff animal by the head.

"Kon shut the hell up! And don't touch a woman in her sleep!" Ichigo yelled out as he threw the stuffed animal against the wall.

"Ichigo! What the hell are you talking about?! When have you been a woman?! If you were one I would have smelled it and now you don't even look or smell like one moron!" the stuffed animal yelled back and attempted another attack but failed miserably.

_**"IOh it's probably the habit from Celia's dad who keeps on... Wait a second!... I'm really back to normal?!"**_ the male thought inside of his head as he ran out into the bathroom to check. When he saw his reflection he looked like his regular old self.

"Hey Ichigo are you awake now cause if you don't I will go up there and use my morning greeting on you again! Also you're going to be late!" his father shouted out to him from downstairs.

_**"Crap I slept in?! Maybe all those days in some strange world was all a dream?"**_ Ichigo thought to himself as he ran into his room got dressed, brushed his teeth and grabbed his bag running downstairs.

□■ Over at Lucy's world■□

The blonde female bolted up out of her sleep, jumped out her bed and ran into her bathroom checking in the mirror to see if she was normal again.

"Yes I'm a girl again!" she cheered loudly.

"Lucy are you finally awake? It took us forever to wake you up that we almost thought you were dead!" Gray exclaimed as he walked to the doorway of the bathroom stripping like usual.

"I told you she was alive you stupid stripper!" Natsu yelled out and punched him in the head.

"Hey it's not my fault! I couldn't tell if she was dead already or not fire breathe!" the ice mage retorted back at the pink haired salamander.

"You guys are back to normal too?!" Lucy exclaimed happily and hugged them.

"Lucy what are you talking about we were always like this?" Gray said looking a little confused.

"Does that mean it was all a dream than?" Lucy wondered out loud letting the two go.

"What was your dream about Lucy?" Natsu asked curiously.

"It was nothing now get out! Both of you!" the blonde yelled out pushing them out of the door.

"Wait a second before you kick us out I found this on your desk", Gray said giving a letter to her that was already opened.

"You opened it and read it didn't you two? So who is it from?" the blonde asked with an eyebrow arched up.

"We don't know but I never knew you had such weird-looking friends before you met us Lucy! Why don't you let us meet them one day? Cause I really want to meet them!" Natsu asked her excitedly as the blonde looked at the letter that was inside of the letter with a surprised look on her face.

"What's wrong Lucy?" the two men asked her

□■ back over to Ichigo■□

"Are you okay son?" Isshin asked his son who looked a surprised.

"Yeah but I doubt it will be the last I seen them" Ichigo said smiling not knowing that a certain person in Fairy tail saying the same thing with a smile looking at a picture that had Dylan and Jack fighting each other in the top right corner, Celia was standing next to Totoro who had his right arm around her smiling with her in the middle of the picture, Claus was on the right and Tamaki was on the left of the two who was standing in the middle they both had the same expression of wanting to kill the forest spirit, Miki was standing next to Celia's dragon Mica, who took up all the space in the left of the picture where four words were written saying this:_** "We'll see you soon!"**_

THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY GO TO THE NEXT PAGE FOR THE PREVIEW OF MY NEXT FANFICTION. And also I hope everyone can have good luck with their story if they read this. =) :)


	11. Special preview! :D

~A Special Preview!~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's labeled Bleach! Except for the real thing not the anime! :P

□■ Three and a half years later after the gender switching incident■□

"Dylan are you sure we're even in the right place anymore? Cause this looks nothing like the place we went and visit the last time in the spirit world. I don't even think this is even part of the spirit world at all!", Celia yelled angrily at telepathically at the blue haired male making him flinched as she scanned her pure white surroundings for something near by but then noticed someone was standing there in the middle of nowhere. At the current location she is in well... It's unknown since we really don't know where the heck she is and she pretty much looks like a teenager still in the middle of her highschool career.

"Hey can you help me?! I think I'm lost can you help me find a way back to where I came from?!" Celia shouted out to the stranger as she ran full speed which is kind of like the same speed as car but even more faster. The current problem she was facing now, was that the person she was running towards was wrapped up in a weird bondage that covered his entire body the only parts that weren't wrapped up was his purple eyes and strain of brown dark hair.

_**"Oh it's just an image of a person it isn't really a real it's part of the punishment they have given to me in this place..."**_, the man told himself mentally not knowing she could actually hear him.

"You know I can hear you? It's not like I'm death you stupid moron! Now tell me the directions out of this place now so I can beat the crap out of that idiot!" the black-haired female screamed out at him kicking him in the face to release some of the anger inside of her.

□■ skipped forward a bit! x)■□

"Why the hell are you here Celia!?" Ichigo exclaimed confused at why his old friend had a chained collard around her neck with Aizen keeping the other end wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet.

"Huh? Ichigo? Where am I? All I remember was getting head butted by a guy who was wrapped up in toilet paper before I blacked out", Celia said waking up rubbing the her forehead.

□■ skipping again■□

"I order all of you to execute Aizen and that woman he is accompanied by!" head captain Yamamoto declared hitting his cane on to the ground dismissing all the thirteen squad captains.

□■ If you be read this so be patient I will publish this fanfiction very soon.■□ ~smile


	12. The release!

"Why should I answer to an unintelligent human like you women?" The man replied irritatingly mentally to Celia.

"If I were in your position now mister I would have never called her stupid", Dylan warned as he approached the man wrapped in what both Celia and him thought was some super strong toilet paper, either that or he was amazingly weak as heck!

"I'll repeat myself again mister where the hell is the exit?!" Celia screamed out after punching him in the head so hard causing it to just leave a slightly burned spot on the toilet paper.

"If you truly want me to answer you two than you must do something first for me", he replied looking at Celia amusingly causing her to feel creeped out at how his creepy purple eyes were looking at her.

"What is it? Cause right now I don't sense any openings to get out from here", Dylan asked him with a smile.

"Release me.", He said in a calm mental voice.

"I don't think we should do that! Not without knowing what happens if we let you lose toilet paper man! And besides there's a chance you might ditch us and leave us here ,trapped!" Celia said with a cautious expression on her face.

"Oh come on Celia! You shouldn't be like that! You know we have the ability to catch anyone no matter how fast, how incredibly strong they are or how they can amazingly conceal their presences perfect enough to stand in a crowd of people and walk around without no one even sensing them!" Her blue haired friend said happily as he danced around her.

"But we don't even know if he really is tell the truth that he knows for all we know he could just kill us and then leave", she replied to her friend in a irritated tone.

"You really are a lot more intelligent then I perceived you to be but, if I gave you my word to get you two out will you trust me then and release me?" The toilet paper man offered Celia who paused and thought for a few seconds, a smile spread across her face after she sighed out of relief and said yes.

"I give you my word, now will you get rid of this bondage they sealed me into?" He asked them.

"Sure it'll be like a knife slicing some cake!" The blue haired male replied as he swiped his index down from the top to the bottom which made a perfect clean cut slicing the seals off of him.

"I'm free... It feels nice I can finally stretch my arms and legs... And for the what I promise...", the man said as he stretched.

"Good for you so..?!" Dylan was knock out before he could finish whatever he was going to say when he was knocked out cold.

"WHAT ARE YOu doing?!" Celia begin screaming it out but got head butted in the head and then hit on the back of her neck knock her unconscious .

"You never really did said if I was supposed to get both of you out at the same time and also I will be needing your friend over there soon but, since I need a substitute to take my place in the seal so I can regain some of my power back from my last fight before I was sealed...", the man with dark brown hair and purple eyes said as he picked the bondage that had sealed him away and put it onto Dylan.

"I should really thank you when I come back and get you since... You are very useful as expected from two immortal souls...", he said as he chanted the same chant that was used to seal him away, and after he was done he stood up, walked over to Celia and you will be the most useful once I take total control of your entire essences...", he said as he picked her up and disappeared.

[Over to Ichigo's side of the story]

"Hey old man relax I can do this! Besides I've seen you do this millions of time so stop yapping and let me do my work!" Ichigo yelled at Isshin who paused to glare at him and than went back to explaining it to him.

"Ichigo you're supposed to do it this way not this!"

"But that's practically the same way I did it!"

"Wrong can't you see the difference?!"

"No I can't and you know why! It's because there is none!"

"Can you both quiet arguing its just wrapping a bandage around my arm! Is it that hard to even learn how to do that?!" Tatsuki screamed out angrily who was stuck in between them waiting for her arm.

"See even Tatsuki agrees with me!" Ichigo exclaimed as he finished wrapping her arm up.

"Finally! You finally stopped fighting over who's going to be better at running the business to do what you're supposed to do for me", Tatsuki said with a sigh and walked out.

"Next time don't go hurting yourself when your trying to win a bet or a match then and you won't have to come again to see our contest!" Ichigo called out from back in the shop.

"Thanks for fixing me up! And also I can't really say I won't break an arm but, I might hurt my wrist or something the else next time smaller than my arm!" She shouted back to him as she smile and wave goodbye before walking out the door.

"She's grown up into a great woman huh", Isshin said to his son right after she left.

"That's what you expect from the same person who knows how to protect a friend from the harshness of a daily life", he replied to his dad as he walked away.

"Hey where are you going this time?" His father asked

"Don't worry it's not like I'm going to ditch you and leave all the work to you, I'm just going out for a stroll", he said walking out of the clinic with an umbrella.

"With all this cloudiness today I think it might rain... But it has been a while since the last time it rain and good thing I a umbrella", he said to himself as he walked out on to the streets holding the umbrella in one hand. And just when he started up the hill, the sky had started to release the first few drops before it started to pour.

"Just as I thought it was going to rain the weather forecast was really wrong about it for once", he said as he opened the umbrella up but... Before he looked up a familiar presence passed by him, the unfriendly kind of presence. He turned around to check see if there was anybody behind him but, all he saw was a two familiar faces disappear from the top of a roof.

"Did I just saw Aizen? And Celia? But how can Celia... Be with him if... He was sealed away?" He wonder out loud as he pop Kon's soul candy into his mouth.

"It's been a long time! And why haven't you let me inside a body anymore?!" The mod soul exclaimed.

"Kon just shut up and don't flirt with any chicks at all while I'm gone or else!" Ichigo shouted out at Kon and sent him a ice cold glare and than flash stepped to another location.

"After being stuck in a piece of paper for like years I can't even go out on a stroll where I can hunt for hot chicks I must have some really bad mojo", the mod soul mumbled grumpily as he walked back to the clinic.

And while Kon was all grouchy and was in a bad mood, Ichigo was chasing after the supposedly Aizen person.

"Is that really who I think it is?! And if it really is Aizen what is he doing out here?! He should be under a seal!" The thoughts of all these questions filled up his head as he ran after the figure who suddenly stopped and turned his body half way around looking at him with a smile.

"It's nice to see you from the last time we fought before I was sealed away but I wonder how did you get your soul reaper power back, and if I remember correctly you used the final stage of your sword to defeat me? So how is it that you still have in perfect condition?" Aizen asked with an interested expression on his face.

"So it really is you huh... Aizen? How did you break out of the seal on your own or did you got some help from somebody?" Ichigo asked the male who stood there emotion less but then a smile appeared.

"You could say that I did received some help out of the place and I have to give this woman my thanks for it", Aizen replied looking down at Celia.

"Celia? Wait",

"Why the hell are you here Celia!?" Ichigo exclaimed confused at why his old friend had a chained collard around her neck with Aizen keeping the other end wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet.

"Huh? Ichigo? Where am I? All I remember was getting head butted by a guy who was wrapped up in toilet paper before I blacked out", Celia said waking up rubbing her forehead.

"Wait a second why the hell is this stupid thing on me?!" She exclaimed as she tried to break the thick collard but got zapped by a purple electricity current causing her to scream out in pain and coughed some blood up.

"So you know this woman? Celia is it Ichigo?" Aizen asked looking down at female.

"Let her go Aizen", Ichigo demanded pointing his sword at him.

"And what is she to you Kurosaki?" He questioned Ichigo with a distant look probably thinking about something.

"She's a friend", He replied.

"That's unexpected the last I seen you, you were surrounded by weaklings", Aizen said.

"Hey... Ichigo... Who is this lying bastard?"Celia asked the orange haired male as she breathed heavily.

"You shouldn't try to resist or else my spiritual will destroy some of your muscle tissue and lungs as it takes control of you but, I doubt it will effect you that much", Aizen said to her down at her again.

"His name is Aizen and let me guess you came here to this world and somehow got tricked by into releasing him?" Ichigo said in a low irritated voice at how stupid she was to trust someone so easily without knowing who they were.

"Don't be mad at me... At first... My instincts told me not to but...?!" Celia begin her objection but coughed up even more blood but this time it was darker almost black, only it had a dark scarlet shine as it was washed away by the rain.

"I forgot to mention. While you're in the process of turning into my mindless tool to use. My spiritual will keep on destroying parts of you if it senses any resistance at all", Aizen explained to her.

"Let her go now!" Ichigo yelled out as he charged at Aizen transforming into his bankia with a hollow's mask on.

"Goodbye Kurosaki until we meet again", he the dark haired male said dodging Ichigo's attack and disappeared into thin air with Celia coughing out more more blood.

"Damn it! I wonder if the soul society noticed if the seal has been broken, but I need to head back now anyways and ask Rukia and Renji if the society did noticed", Ichigo said to himself as he walked back to the clinic.

[A few days later XD]

"Hey Ichigo! What was it that you called us out for?" Renji asked his orange haired friend who was sitting at Kisuke's small round table sipping some tea as Rukia followed Renji into the room.

"Something really important..." Ichigo replied setting the cup of tea down on to the table.

"We'll spit it out moron!" Rukia exclaimed in a impatient voice as she sat next to Renji.

"...Have the society noticed any seals broken?" Ichigo asked his two friends making the two have confused expressions on their faces.

"Be more direct to us if you don't mind?" Renji replied to him in confusion.

"Aizen broke out of his seal so... I was wondering if you guys and the soul society noticed already?" Ichigo explained to them.

"Wait... What are you talking about? How the hell does Aizen break free from a one of the strongest seals that were ever created?!" Rukia questioned him with a even more confused expression.

"I don't know how to explain it right now but, I know I really saw him a few days ago and I need to confirm if it really is true that I saw him standing there in the rain holding something I need to take back before he has total control of it", he answered her in a calm but determining voice thinking back on that day.

"So my intuition was correct from what I sensed a few days back on that rainy day", Yoruichi said standing in the doorway with Kisuke.

"You two sensed him too didn't you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised for Ichigo? It's not like we're horrible at sensing spiritual energy like you are", Kisuke said to the orange hair male with a smile sitting down next to him.

"But the thing is the soul society has no idea that the seal was broken because it wasn't and they didn't even noticed Aizen's short time of disappearance either", Yoruichi said to Ichigo as she sat down next to Kisuke.

"How can the soul society not noticed? Also how is it possible for him to even get out without breaking it?" Rukia asked still confused of what's going on.

"It's really simple first someone must be able to go into the seal place he was sealed in. Than they would have to switch places so that the the seal won't start to break down and then he can leave it by using his way of traveling", Kisuke explained to Renji and Rukia who was still slightly confused.

"But how would a person be able to go inside of the seal in the first place?" Renji replied to

"We haven't figure that yet", Yoruichi answered the red head.

"Do you think he might try and turn Karukura town into the key and open the pathway to the royal family again?" Ichigo asked Kisuke in a concern voice.

"We're can't really say for sure but he might be planning for something else but for now let's just lay low until he comes back so in the meantime we'll go on with our regular routine!" Kisuke replied to Ichigo and with that they all left.

[Starting to get really boring so let's speed things up now! :D]

"All third teen squads find and capture Aizen as a group with your kido!" The announcer yelled out as all the soul reapers in the society begin to form large groups.

"Today I made the right decision to come here", Ichigo said as the three of them began to search for Aizen. But suddenly as they were passing by the squad twelve's research labs exploded. A humanoid figure jumped upwards out of the huge amount of smoke and into the sky appeared.

"Once I catch and subdue you I will rebuild a lab and dissect you there!" Mayuri's voice yelled out as he attacked the figure with his bankia.

"Wait a second... That isn't Aizen who is that!?" Renji exclaimed as he flash stepped nearby a building close enough to see who it was.

"It's... A girl? But why is her spiritual pressure identical to Aizen's?" Rukia said with a confused expression as they watched her take on heavy blows of attacks and poison from Mayuri's bankia.

"More importantly how can a human be able to survive that kind of pressure and still be alive? Is she human at all because with all those injuries and poison she breathed in she should be as good as dead", Shuuhei said from behind them.

"Shuuhei-?!"

"Celia! Snap out of it! I thought you had an iron will?! Why did you give into the guy you don't like?! You said to me no matter how forceful the person was you would never give into them didn't you?!" Ichigo shouted out to Celia interrupting Renji causing the black haired female covered in injuries to land in front of him.

"Hey there... Ichigo and no I didn't give in... Not yet", she replied smiling at him with dark green eyes that lost their lively shine as she took some staggering steps forward him coughing up some blood.

"Ichigo you know this person?" Rukia asked Ichigo getting very confused as she got into a battle stance with the others doing the same.

"Sure I do, she was a friend from awhile back and she's the thing I wanted to get back from him out of his control", he replied as he caught Celia who slumped into him.

"That's who you wanted to save!? But she's freaking strong as hell! How can she possibly be that easy to control of!?" Renji exclaimed at Ichigo with a are-you-serios!? Look on his face.

"Is she one of Aizen's past science experiments he created?" Shuuhei asked him as he examined the female just to check if she tried any tricks on them.

"I take... That as a huge offense... You call me that mister duct tape face...", she said to Shuuhei with a smile and took in deeper breathes of air.

"No she's from a different world where most of the human race is wiped out and there's only a few people who mutated that has the same abilities as her to be almost immortal", Ichigo explained as he wiped away some of the blood from her head with his sleeve.

"Is that so? Then that makes it even more worth while to capture her and dissect her! Her wounds are starting to close already", Mayuri said looking at the huge gashes across her arms, legs and stomach closed up slowly.

"I think one of the... Very few reasons Aizen set me here to destroy... Things and test my strength against... Someone and kill them even... Like that psych maniac right there", Celia said pointing at Mayuri as she coughed up some more blood.

"How dare you call me a insane man!" Mayuri said angrily.

"Whatever... But before I go back Ichigo here... Take this and read it", Celia said handing him a folded up piece of paper as she stood up and walked away wobbling slightly into a portal she summoned.

"Wait a second why are you going back to him when you regain control again?!" Shuuhei shouted out at her from behind.

"Because I can't keep up resisting his spiritual power even if my internal injuries heal I'm still a human who can die so it's bye for now... I'll see you guys later and then I'll probably be on the same side as you", she turn around replying to him as she wave goodbye with a grin as she disappeared to the portal.

"Ichigo what was the note she gave to you?" Rukia asked her orange haired friend who looked shocked at what he read.

"It said that Aizen is going to use the her as his military force while Dylan is going to rip break them into the royal family's dimension and as the military Celia will kill everyone that is weak", Ichigo said to them causing them to all go into confusion.

"How can these two people you call Dylan and Celia be able to do an impossible feat Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked him as he and Rangiku walked towards them.

"My, my how long did you stand and watch you two? Was it long enough to figure out she was being controlled by Aizen" Mayuri asked them.

"Who is this person name Dylan who can rip into the capital's defense Kurosaki?" Toshiro repeated ignoring Mayuri.

[I sorta felt like calling the royal family's separate dimension the capital instead so that's what I did -^- And I sorta forgot what it was called anyways :3]

"He's a friend I made after I met Celia to be honest I still don't know how strong or even the limits on their entire being is", Ichigo replied to the white haired captain.

"I see is that all the note said?" Toshiro asked him.

"No it says that he actually is the one in the seal so that means we have to unseal him", the orange haired male replied.

"Wait what?... Did I hear you correctly Ichigo?" Rangiku asked him confused.

"Yeah you did?"

"How the hell did the soul society not noticed that!?" Shuuhei, Toshiro and Rangiku exclaimed out at the same time confused by how the seal wasn't broken while sealing someone back into their place instead. Only one who wasn't confused or whatever was Mayuri who was interested and Nemu who was emotion less like always.

"I think Kisuke can explain some of their abilities better than I can since he did met them way before I ever did", Ichigo replied to them with a sweat drop on his head.

[And pretty much the next day or so those who were there except for Mayuri, went there to Kisuke so he could explained all of it to them and then...]

*Kon standing in front of the then sign written in Japanese*

"It makes sense how Aizen thought it was possible to have only two people on his side to go charge into the capital", Toshiro said as he took a sip of the tea that was in front of him.

"Even the weaker soul reapers over there are powerful enough to take down at least fifty Minos grande on their own but, with all the abilities and strength those two have they can probably take on every single one of them", Shuuhei said with his arms folded across his chest.

"The only way to get her on to your side is to release Dylan from the seal but I doubt they even let you go near it at all!" Kisuke said in a cheerful manner as he fan himself with his fan which irritated Toshiro a bit.

"But besides this matter I'm rather curious on how did Ichigo met these two? And if he really met them it would have been over eighty years ago way before he was even born", he added on in a curious voice that was still cheerful.

"She's that old but still that young?! She doesn't even age after that many years!" Rangiku exclaimed thinking about how she was starting to age and slowly get wrinkles on her face while Celia still looked like a fifth teen year old girl and was actually hundreds of years old.

"She does look really young doesn't she? To be exact she once told me and Kisuke she was forty billion two hundred fifty years old but since it has been eighty years or so, she's exactly forty billion three hundred thirty years old", Yoruichi explained to the three who just sat there shocked or gaping with their jaw hanging at her.

"S-she's that old!? I'm aging faster than her and she's only human?!" Rangiku screamed out depressingly mumbling out "At this rate I'm going to be a old hag before I know it", as she slumped down on to the table with her head down.

"Rangiku didn't you listen to them at all when they were explaining!?" Toshiro exclaimed at his lieutenant.

"Hey Kisuke can I stop cleaning your shop now?" Renji asked as he slid the door open but only to see the two lieutenants either in shock, depressed or maybe both?

"What's wrong with those guys?" Rukia asked as she pushed Renji out of her way and stepped into the room.

"Oh hello Miss Kuchiki! Do you have some business with me today?" Kisuke asked her as she sat down ignoring Renji's question entirely.

"Yes I do but not to buy anything this time it's more about the information about that Celia girl", she replied to the blonde.

"You should have came here earlier when he was doing the explaining Rukia", Yoruichi said to her.

"Oh so that was what you were doing before I came? But then why are they acting so weird than?" Rukia asked them pointing at a depressed Rangiku and a gaping but shocked Shuuhei.

"They're just acting like morons even though I was shocked too when those two told me that human has lived for at least for forty billion years old", Toshiro explained to the black haired female who turned into white stone.

"Hey Kisuke are you free now?" Ichigo asked as he stepped into the room but was slapped in the face by all the shock that was in the room.

"Sure! We're all done here but Ichigo there's one last thing before you start thinking of a strategy to stop Aizen", Kisuke said in a slightly serious but cheerful tone.

"What is it?" He replied to the shop keeper as he sat down in between a depressed lieutenant and petite female who was turn into stone with the shocked expression that had a triangle mouth.

"How is it that you know those two and some of their abilities?" Kisuke asked as he tapped his fan on the tip of his own chin.

"A few years ago I guess", Ichigo replied taking a sip of the cup of tea that Rangiku left untouched as he started to think back the three and a half years ago when he first met Celia in his world.

"But you can't really have met them a few years ago when those few years ago was eighty years ago Ichigo, and if they really did came back to visit they would most likely come here to Kisuke", Yoruichi said to him curiously with as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Crap I forgot that everyone else forgot about what happened except for me!" Ichigo thought inside of his head.

"Hey! Never mind about how I knew them, just hurry up and tell me how to break the seal already!", Ichigo exclaimed at Kisuke and Yoruichi who looked at him suspiciously.

**Somewhere out in the world**

"Ah-ah-achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Celia did you catch a cold cause of the clothes I made you wear?" Aizen asked the green eye female who was now fully recovered not even a scratch was left on her body.

"It's kind of obvious that it freezing in her don't you feel cold yourself?!" Celia exclaimed at Aizen as she followed him through the empty cold hallways clothed in a shirt that was sleeveless and left most of her back uncovered, a pair of shorts that was slightly torn went all the way up to her thighs and boots that clung all the way up to her knees. And of course all of that had to be white which didn't really help absorbing heat.

"No because I have a coat", he turned around and replied to her.

"Of course you do but I don't supposed you have any fur coats my size from your first group of people do you?" She shot back at him poking him in the chest.

"Yes I do but I forgot to give it to you, it just doesn't have fur that's all so you have to add that to your to do list", he replied emotion less like always as he pushed the coat into her chest which made a bounce sound and turned her turn entirely white a bit, but than she punched him and failed since he dodged it. And then he grabbed her arm and tried to throw her on to the ground but she pushed him down to the ground but tripped over his foot and pretty, much they ended up in an awkward position with her laying on top of him and all rubbing her head. But that moment ended when she jumped off of him and coughed some blood into her hand.

[ Lets just skip this boring barf I made to the seal! :D]

"So this is where the seal is?... But I don't see anything!" Ichigo yelled out standing in the middle of where he and Aizen fought which, was the part of the soul society that resembles to a hot desert that had a dry cracked ground and tall stacks of a reddish brown rocks everywhere.

"Ichigo are we sure Mr. Urahara gave us the right directions? Cause I don't feel a single trace of the spiritual pressure he showed to me to track down", Orihime said as she scanned the area.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo if you really do want to break the seal you should bring Orihime along with you since you can't really track other people's spiritual pressure really well",

"Can you quiet Kisuke making fun of how I'm completely useless when it comes to sensing spiritual pressure dumbass!"

"If you give me money I might but you won't so no. Also give her this it might help her locate him!"

** End of the flashback**

"That bracelet he gave for her to track him down obviously didn't help!"

"Ichigo what kind of person are we tracking? Is he sorta like a Vizard or something like that?" Orihime asked the fuming male standing next to her.

"No why do ask anyways?" Ichigo asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"I don't know but... There's something really strange about it", she replied to her friend.

"What does it feel like?" He asked her out of curiosity.

"How does it feels like?... Well it feels kind of heavy and strong but it also has this weird happy feeling mixed with a sad lonely emotion and, also it feels like its calling for help in a small tiny voice",

"So it really does work?" He replied looking at the small blue crystal bracelet that circle around Orihime's wrist.

"Yeah it does-?!"

"Hey where are you going Orihime!?" Ichigo shouted out as he ran Orihime who had started to sprint towards east of where they were standing at before.

"I-I have no idea on what's going on! I just felt a small tug on my body and than I just started running!" Orihime shouted out as she continued to run until she screeching halt inside of a huge crater left behind from the last fight.

"There's no doubt that it really does work now", Ichigo said as he flash stepped next to her.

"So now I have to use my powers to get him out? Right?" Orihime asked Ichigo who nodded his head as she summoned her two little fairy like people out of her hairpin and began breaking the seal.

[ Twenty minutes later]

"Orihime are you done yet?!" Ichigo yelled out as he fended off some of the soul reapers that were trying to attack her.

"It's almost done Ichigo! Just a little bit longer!" She replied.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know Aizen is sealed in there?!" A soul reaper yelled out angrily as he and some other people charged at Ichigo and Orihime but then stopped in their tracks when a blast of light and wind was released out of the ground. A few seconds later a male figured stepped out of the dust that the wind has created said in a slightly cheerful but exhausted voice.

"Yes! I'm finally out of that place it was starting to make me sick to my stomach! Being stuck in a empty scenery made me really hungry...", the blue haired male said as he dusted himself off and wiped his glasses clean before putting them back on.

"What the hell!? That guy doesn't even look like Aizen at all!?" All of the people who were fighting against Ichigo and Orihime screamed out as they dropped on to the ground saying "We are going to be dead" and all that other crap.

"Oh hey Ichigo! Do you know anywhere I can eat at? And also can you tell me who helped me get out of that hell of a place?" Dylan asked the orange hair male with a really loud monstrous growl coming from his stomach.

"She's over there and come on we gotta go back to Kisuke's if you want to cook something up for yourself to eat", he replied as he pointed Orihime with a sigh.

"Hey is that really you Orihime?! Wow you look a lot more cuter with that hairstyle!" Dylan exclaimed as he stepped on top of some of the people to get a better look at her.

"Um... Ichigo how does he know my name?" She asked confused by how he knew her

"I know your name cause he told me all about you and his friends!", the blue haired male answered instead as he playfully pulled her into a huge which made her even more confused.

"You better not be doing anything to her! You hear me Dylan?!" Ichigo yelled at Dylan angrily.

"Ichigo you know that I never really ever do anything to a lady cause I'm more like a gentlemen then Clause and Jack!" He said smiling as he walked with his arm linked to Orihime as they followed Ichigo.

"Yeah but the only thing that keeps you so faraway from that image you see yourself as is your stomach",

"I'm still a growing boy while you're going to be getting closer to the age where you become a wrinkly old man", he replied to the other male snickering causing Ichigo to have two huge angry marks on his head.

"When we get back I am going to make you eat blueberries a whole tub full!"

"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry sir!" Dylan said apologetically to the other male.

"Too late now you little bastard!" Ichigo yelled out as he picked up both Orihime who was confused and Dylan who was crying out no and flash stepped away.

[ In Urahara's kitchen!]

"Now I feel like I can forgive you after all that food I shoved into your face", Ichigo said leaning against the counter top in his human body next to a blue haired male who laid there half dead with a little blue ghost coming out of his mouth.

"Are you really sure he's going to be okay?" Uryuu who was standing near the blue haired male asked Kisuke.

"He's fine he just doesn't like to eat anything that falls under the category color of blue", he replied as he fanned himself.

"Is he allergic to blue?" Orihime asked as she patted the little blue ghost of Dylan's that was crying.

"It's because of the prank Celia and the others pulled on him when they looked more like little kids", Yoruichi explained to her as she pushed the sad crying ghost back into its body.

"If you want to stop Aizen... You should have at least not try to make me get sick moron", the blue haired male said in a childish whining voice as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Who cares about what you can do but, do you know how to get rid of whatever that he put into Celia to make her obey orders from him?" Ichigo asked the male who coughed up some of the food Ichigo forced him to eat into the trash can.

"That's easy as hell... But how long has it been in effect on her?" Dylan said as he wiped his mouth with some paper towels.

"It's been almost 2 weeks now", Yoruichi said standing in the doorway.

"Ah that's good there's still plenty of time to snap her out is it sense she's really stubborn. I'm guessing she won't really need my help at all", Dylan said to himself as he rubbed his chin with a distant look in his eyes.

"How can you be so sure that she doesn't need it? Last I saw her was when she was getting torn up from the inside and started to cough out blood when she tried to resist it to tell us where you were and what Aizen was planning to do", Ichigo replied to him with a slightly irritated voice on how he was so sure she wouldn't need their help.

"Because... I know she can get rid of it on her own", he replied as his brown eyes started to cloud up and his entire body turn pale white and cold.

"Hey what's the matter with you? Why are you all pale and cold now you moron?" Ichigo yelled out and punched him really hard causing his glasses to break.

"Ichigo what are you doing moron he might be getting the after effect from you over feeding him and it might be all your fault!" Uryuu yelled at the orange hair male.

"I'll try to heal him!" Orihime said in a panicking voice as she sat beside the clouded brown eye male laying on the ground.

"Don't", Yoruichi said calmly stopping Orihime before she could summon her powers.

"Why are you stopping her Yoruichi?" Uryuu asked in confusion.

"This is the stage he goes through when he's looking for a opening through dimensions. Right now I'm guessing he's trying to locate where Celia and Aizen is at right now", Kisuke said as he picked Dylan up and sat him on a chair.

"So now we have to wait until he is done with it?" Orihime asked them and sat down next to them.


	13. Sorry! :P

Sorry this one ends here! :D

So pretty much this was the deleted story I just posted on the end of this story the new one I've daydreaming of it and now it is completed! :O

So I'm going to start typing it now! :D


End file.
